Rent next genration
by YuroAnei1292
Summary: This Fanfic is about the Rent cast with Kids. It's about Friendship, Love, Family, and Loss. I don't own any of the Rent characters, just the children in the story. Enjoy.
1. Is everything alright?

RENT second generation.

I don't own Rent, or any of its songs or characters. I just own the following characters.

Miranda (Randi) Davis: Age 16, Roger and Mimi's daughter. Rock and Roll Princess.

Donna Davis: age 11, Roger and Mimi's adopted daughter dancer.

Cameron Cohen: Age 16, Marks son. Bleeding heart camera man.

Fay Cohen: Marks daughter Age 14, artist.

Reese Cohen: age 11, Marks son, singer.

Gina Jefferson- Johnson: Age 17 Maureen and Joanne's daughter- inventor.

Harris Jefferson- Johnson: Age 15 Maureen and Joanne's son, singer.

Atticus Jefferson-Johnson: Age 10, Artist.

Isabella Collins: Age 16, Collins and Angels adopted daughter. Dancer.

Nicolas (Nicky) Coffin: Age 16, Benny's son, Performer.

Danny Coffin: age 15 Benny's son, Performer.

All other Characters belong to the fine People of Rent.

Chapter one: Is everything alright?

"December 24, 2006, Welcome to a year in the life of my family." Cameron said filming loft and everyone around him. "First shot the lovely Randi Davis. Randi lives in the room next door to mine along with my sister Fay; her hobbies include playing her fender, and pleasing her man."

"Shut up Cam." Randi said tuning her guitar.

"Okay next shot Donna Davis, showing my sister some dance moves." Cameron said.

"Sorry private lessons, either you pay, or film something else." Donna said blocking the camera.

"Next shot, Mark Cohen, my father drinking coffee with his long time friend Roger Davis, Father of Randi and Donna. God this is boring." Cameron said turning off his camera. "Do you guys have any Idea when Collins and Isabella are gonna get here?"

"Not a clue, soon I hope, it's getting cold outside" Mark said looking out the window.

"I'm going out for a walk." Roger said putting down his Coffee and Grabbing his Jacket.

"Take you AZT when you get back!" Mark called, but he herd was the door slam. Donna looked out the window.

"Where is he going? When will he be back?" Donna asked in fear.

"Chill Donna, he's just going out for a walk." Randi said, stroking her guitar.

"Are you sure he's not going to visit Mama?" Donna asked, Mimi has spent the last couple months in a drug rehap, since then Roger has had his good days and his bad days.

"He wouldn't go with out us." Randi reassured her. Donna sighed and continued to look out the window; she started to sing a song.

"The heart may freeze.

Or it can burn.

The pain will ease.

If I can learn.

There is no future.

There is no past.

I live each moment as.

My last…….

There's only us.

There's only this.

Forget regret.

Or life is yours to miss.

No other road, no other way.

No day but today."

Randi looked and sighed at her little sister. Randi understood everything that was happening to her mother and father, but Donna didn't understand any of it. All she was told was Mama was going away on a vacation and would come back soon. Nobody had the heart to tell her that Mimi had gone to clean off drugs. Randi walked over to the window.

"Hey sissy, you wanna help me write a song for tomorrow?" Randi asked. Donna smiled and walked with Randi to the couch. Meanwhile downstairs in a store down the street Collins was walking with a 16 year old African American girl with long black hair and green eyes. She was wear a red Spanish skirt with a white men's shirt and a red jacket, covered by a leather coat. Collins went in the store, well the girl who was carrying a bucket drum sticks sat down and started making a beat with the drum. Collins looked outside at the girl he smiled, everyday she reminded him more of angel. She was just like her. He remembered how he got her.

----Flashback----

Collins was sitting in an adoption office waiting to find out about the child he was adopting. A tall man with brown hair and glasses came in.

"Mr. Collins, before I give you the information about your child, I wanted to address something." The man said.

"Okay." Collins responded.

"On this form when it asked for second parent, you put down Angel Dumott Schunard, we did a background check and he's been dead for years." The man said "And you could have but down none, you don't have a reason to lie to us do you?"

"No." Collins responded "But if Angel were alive today he, she would want to be in this child's life as a parent. There for I figured I'd put her name down."

"Okay" The man responded a bit afraid of Collins ton of voice. "Then you just need to fill out this form, which has your child's information, we found you a baby African girl, she has no name so you may choose the name, and because you have AIDS you will need to put down the name of her God mother or Father." The man handed a form, and left. He put down Mark Cohen for her godfather, and then he got to the name part. "What was Angel's sister's name?" He asked himself, and then he remembered. He wrote down Isabella Collins.

---End of Flashback---

Collins walked out of the store and looked at Isabella.

"Come on Belle, We better get to Mark and Rogers before they start worry." Collins said. Isabella picked up the bucket and smiled.

"Okay, let's go." Isabella said. Meanwhile back at the loft. Roger returned home. He closed the door and saw Randi and Donna asleep on the couch. He smiled and walked to the counter, he was wondering where Mark, Cameron, Fay, and Reese were. But then he saw his girls and smiled. He carefully shook them both.

"Randi, Donna, Wake up." Roger whispered. Donna sat up and rubbed her eyes. Randi just yawned.

"I guess we fell asleep, Didn't we Randi?" Donna asked with her wonderful smile.

"Yeah" Randi said "Dad, did you take your AZT?"

"I'm going to know babe." Roger said walking to the kitchen. The phone rang; Donna ran to the phone and answered it.

"Hello? Mama!" Donna said in a excited voice.

"Mom?" Randi asked.

"Mimi?" Roger said looking from the corner.

"Mama, when are you coming home I miss you." Donna asked in a hopeful voice only to grow sad "Not till new years? Okay. You wanna talk to Randi? Okay. Randi bandi, candi, sandi Mama wants to talk to you!" Randi took the phone from Donna and talked into the phone.

"Hello?" Randi asked.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you doing?" Mimi asked on the other line. Randi looked down.

"Okay, I...I really miss you." Randi said.

"I miss you too." Mimi said.

"Are you making any friends?' Randi asked.

"Yeah, but some of the guys look at my ass." Mimi replied. Randi kind of giggled, but it wasn't real.

"Yeah, Dad's gonna love that." Randi said hearing Mimi laugh over the other line, Randi was close to tears but she held them back. "I suppose you want to talk to him, Merry Christmas Mom, I love you.."

"Merry Christmas Randi, I love you too." Mimi said. Randi handed the phone to Roger before she walked to her room and locked the door. She picked up her teddy bear, the one that Mimi got for her when they went to the zoo, when Randi was five. And she hugged it as tight as she could. Thoughts began racing in her head.

"Why did mom have to start using drugs again?"

"Why do I have to lie to Donna?"

"Why can't mom be here for Christmas?

"She should be here!"

"She should have never started using again!"

"I shouldn't have to lie!"

"That's what this is one big lie!"

"Dad and I are always pretending everything's alright"

"But they aren't! They aren't! And they haven't been in a long time!"

Randi threw the bear at the wall, and went to her knees and began bawling her eyes out like crazy.

"Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn!" Randi whispered.

"Randi?" Roger asked "Is everything okay?" He asked Randi looked up and cleared her voice.

"Yeah, I'm just tired; I think I'm going to go to bed." Randi said.

"Okay" Roger said "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Randi said wiping her tears, she sighed and walked over to the dresser, she opened the top drawer and looked inside and saw a music box, and it was a tan color with roses and vines painted on it. She opened it as it played Musseta's waltz. Randi changed out of her clothes and into some blue p.j.'s and closed the box before she climbed into bed. It wasn't long before Fay entered. Fay looked at her friend.

"How was the live café?" Randi asked.

"Fun, why didn't you come?" Fay asked unbuttoning her shirt to change into her pajamas.

"The Cohen's don't get to get out as a family much, you guys needed have a dinner just you guys" Randi said.

"Randi, as far we're concern, the Davis Family and The Cohen family are just one big happy family." Fay said.

"It's been six months Fay, Six months since the Davis Family broke up, Six months since my mom went to drug rehap." Randi said stroking her long Black hair.

"Mimi will come back Randi." Fay said sitting on her bed. "She just needs time to pick up the pieces of her life."

"That's just it, she doesn't have the time to pick up the pieces of her life, and she has AIDS remember?" Randi said sitting up. "I was lucky enough to be born when my parents had HIV, I was lucky my parents were able to take a drug, so I wouldn't get HIV. They both have AIDS now, My Dad's healthy enough that he can last for years if he takes he meds, but My Mom she's not as healthy."

"Randi, you and Mimi will have plenty of time together; your family will be complete, okay?" Fay said. Randi looked at her and smiled.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Randi said, hugging Fay.

"Now if everyone else could get that." Fay said, they both laughed "Come on it's only nine, how about we watch a movie?"

"Sounds great." Randi said getting up, they both walked out.

"Sweetie, I thought you were going to bed." Roger said.

"I changed my mind." Randi said "So what Movie our we going to watch?"

"Pirates of The Caribbean!" Donna and Reese said at the same time.

"Okay." Roger said walking over to the D.V.D Collection when they herd two voices yell.

"Hey Bitches!" Reese and Donna ran to the window.

"It's Collins!" Reese yelled.

"And Isabella too." Donna yelled running to the counter grabbing the keys as Reese opened the window. Mark nodded at Reese.

"Hey Collins, try not to get your ass kicked!" Reese yelled throwing the keys to Collins. Everyone laughed. Seconds later Collins and Isabella walked in, Collins looked at Mark.

"Why are you teaching your son bad habits?" He asked.

"Because it's funny." Mark said hugging Collins. Everyone followed and then walked over to Isabella. Almost minutes later all the kids were on the couch singing as Isabella played the drum on her bucket.

"Today for you, tomorrow for me.

Today for you, tomorrow for.

It was my lucky day today on Avenue A

When a lady in a limousine drove my way she said.

Darling be a dear, haven't slept in a year,

I need your help to make my neighbors yappy dog disappear.

This Akita-Evita just won't shut up; I believe if you play non-stop.

That dog will breathe it's very last high strong breath.

I'm certain that cur will bark itself to death.

Today for you, tomorrow for me.

Today for you, tomor….."

They stopped when the powers went out.

Disclaimer- I do not own the song Another day and Today for you Tomorrow for me.


	2. Christmas Without Power

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything from Rent.

Chapter two: Christmas day without power.

The night was hell for anyone in the loft. Everyone had to sleep with coats and sweaters on, and to make things worse, when someone had to get up to get a drink, or go to bathroom they ran into something, or each other. But finally morning came, it was Christmas day. Fay, Randi, and Isabella who were sharing a room were the first to wake up.

"Did you guys get any sleep?" Fay asked rubbing her eyes.

"Negative." Randi replied covering herself with a blanket.

"No." Isabella replied sitting up, only to flop back on her cot.

"It's still dark outside; I bet my dad's not even awake." Fay said looking out the window.

"Well at least we get presents today." Randi said.

"When everyone wakes up" Fay reminded her "You guys wanna play cards?"

"Sure." Isabella said.

"Why not?" Randi said sitting up.

"Count me in." Cameron said closing the door behind him.

"Did you ever think of knocking Pervert?" Randi asked.

"One" Cameron said starting to count on his fingers "I didn't know you guys were awake. And Two Even if you guys were undressed, it would be too dark to see."

"You got me there." Randi said. A few minutes later they were all playing bull with cards and a flashlight to provide light.

"One two." Cameron said.

"Bull crap; pick up your cards liar!" Isabella said.

"Damn!" Cameron said picking up the cards.

"One Three" Randi said throwing in a card. "I wonder if my mom has tried to call yet."

"Two fours. It's really early and we still don't have power." Fay said.

"Bull crap." Isabella said but Fay showed her the top card and Isabella picked up the cards.

"How is Mimi doing?" Isabella said.

"She's getting better." Randi said.

"That's good, three fives." Isabella said putting the cards down.

"Christmas isn't the same without her." Randi said. Randi thought back to when she was 6.

-----Flashback----

It was Christmas for everyone at the loft. It was Donna's first Christmas with the family. She was only one but it was still special. Randi began happily opening her presents. Roger was helping Donna open her presents. Mimi watched and smiled as her daughters opened their presents. Mark was video taping as Cameron who was also 6 at the time, Fay who was 5 at the time, and Resse who was also 1 at the time, began opening their presents. A woman with blonde hair back in a bun and chopsticks, with blue eyes and wearing a pink robe, was helping Reese open his presents. Joanne and a Pregnant Maureen had brought their daughter Gina, who was 7 at the time, their son Harris who was 4 at the time, over to open presents together. Collins came over with Isabella who was 6 at the time for dinner. They were all happy and laughing. At bedtime Mimi was tucking Fay and Randi into bed.

"Thanks for making this Special Mommy." Randi said.

"Thank you for making my life special." Mimi said giving Randi as hug.

"You'll always be here right Mommy?" Randi asked. Mimi smiled.

"I promise you babes." Mimi said kissing Randi's forehead and exiting the bedroom.

----End of Flashback----

"Randi? Randi!" Cameron yelled.

"What, huh?" Randi asked.

"Everyone's up it's time for presents." Cameron said walking out the door. Isabella and Fay had already gotten up. "Come on are you coming?"

"Yeah, go ahead I'll be there in a minute." Randi said, Cameron shrugged and left the room. Randi reached under her bed and pulled out a journal with a heart on it. Randi got the journal right around when Roger confronted Mimi about being back on drugs. She could always hear them fighting in the other room. So Randi got a journal so she could write what she's feeling all the time, she looked at the first page.

April 10, 2006

Randi feels worried, because mom and dad are having another fight.

April 11, 2006

Randi feels angry, because Mom lied to Dad, again.

April 12, 2006

Randi feels sad; we had to set up for intervention

April 12, 2006

Randi feels awful, intervention didn't work.

April 24, 2006

Randi feels hatful, Mom and Randi got into a fight.

May 26, 2006

Randi feels Relieved, Mom admitted she has a drug problem, Dad didn't yell at her this time.

June 7, 2006

Randi feels horrible, Mom went to drug rehab.

June 8, 2006

Randi's feeling better; Fay and Cameron are good friends.

June 12, 2006

Randi feels like the worst daughter in the world, Hung up on Mom.

June 12, 2006

Randi Feels better apologized to Mom.

June 23, 2006

Randi feels mad, got in fight with Dad.

July 4, 2006

Randi feels sad; mom isn't here for the fourth of July.

That was just the first page, Randi skipped to the page she was on and put down the next one.

December 25, 2005

Randi feels sad, Mom isn't here for Christmas.

When Randi sighed and threw the journal under the bed, a walked out into the living room. Present were wrapped under the tree.

"Ready?" Mark asked holding the camera as everyone was getting ready to start opening presents.

"Dad, just let us open the presents!" Reese shouted. Before mark got shout go the phone rang, but it went straight to answering machine.

"Speak" You Herd Mark and Rogers voice say.

"Speak" Cameron, Fay, and Randi said next

"Speak." Donna and Reese said last before it beeped.

"Are you there? Mark, Cameron, Fay, and Reese its Grandma. Merry Christmas! We got your Christmas card you all looked Nice. I hope you got your presents I sent yesterday. Tell Roger, Randi, Donna, Maureen, Joanne, Harris, Gina, and Atticus we said merry Christmas. Also tell Mimi we said we hope she gets clean. Oh and Mark I only have one granddaughter, don't turn her into a tomboy. Well that's it for now, Ta ta, love Grandma. "Beep"

"Okay, now can we open presents?" Reese yelled.

"Now you may." Mark said. The kids began opening presents. A few minutes later almost all the presents were opened, except three. Mark looked at the presents.

"This one's to Donna, this one's to Randi, and this ones for Roger." Mark said handing out the presents. Donna quickly opened her present, but Roger and Randi stared at theirs, knowing that it was from Mimi.

"Look, I got a locket!" Donna shouted as she opened the locket and saw a picture of Roger, Mimi, Randi and her at the park. Randi was bouncing on the bridge on the playground, she was 8 years old, She wore jeans and a pink shirt covered with a blue winter coat, Randi's black hair back in a braid, it looked different because when Randi was 14 she got blue streaks in her hair. Donna was sitting on the bridge laughing as she was bouncing. Donna's long red hair was put back in a pony tail; she was wearing a blue dress with a red winter Jacket. Mimi was holding Donna so she wouldn't fall off, Mimi's long black hair surprisingly fit into a little bun on the back of her head, she was wearing a black dress with a black Jacket and hat. Roger was on the other side of the bridge jumping on it with Randi. His Long blonde hair down as he normally had it, he was wear a black dress shirt with jeans and a leather jacket. It was snowing outside and the family looked cold, but they looked happy, they looked like nothing was wrong, which at the time nothing was wrong. Everything was perfect. There were no troubles, just happiness. Randi finally started opening her present, when she looked inside, she saw Mimi's old Jacket. The Jacket had cheetah prints on it. It reeked of the smell of smoke, but Roger knew that was because the Jacket was worn when Mimi worked at the cat scratch club and years after she was fired. Randi carefully put it back in the box and looked at Roger.

"What did you get?" Randi asked him. Roger slowly opened the present and saw what Mimi had gotten him; it was picture of him and Mimi together. They were sitting on the steps outside the Apartments and they were huddled close together. Mimi had her Head on Rogers's shoulder; they both looked up and smiled. The picture had must have been taken before Randi was born. Roger smiled at it for a moment then put it back in the box.

"Is that it Mark?" Roger asked, Mark Nodded, But Donna interrupted.

"No it isn't, I'll be right back." Donna said running down the hall and coming back with two little boxes wrapped up in newspaper. "This one's for you" She said handing Roger a gift. "And this ones for you." She said handing Randi a gift. "Merry Christmas."

"Sweetheart, you didn't need to get me anything." Roger said. Donna smiled at him.

"I know I wanted to." Donna said. Roger opened his present inside was a guitar pick on a necklace, he lifted the necklace up and saw it had Roger printed on it in bold gold letters. Randi opened her gift and saw a necklace with a heart on the end the heart was broken into two, one half had Randi on it, the other had Donna printed on it. "Do you like it?" Donna asked with a huge grin on her face.

"It's perfect Sweetie." Roger said hugging Donna, Donna then looked at Randi.

"See, you keep the part with my name on it, then I keep the one with your name, that way you know your never alone, you know I'm always there for you Randi." Donna said, Donna picked up her half and put around her neck. Randi smiled and put her half on, she gave Donna a hug.

"Thanks sissy." Randi said.

"Hey we better get ready if we're going to the café for breakfast." Mark said. Everyone got up, Donna put one more present under the tree.

"Donna, Christmas ends tomorrow, who's that gift for?" Collins asked.

"That gift is for Mama, when she comes back, she can open it." Donna said running to her room. A few minutes later they herd the door open, they Saw Maureen, Joanne, Gina, Harris, and Atticus enter.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Joanne said.

"Maureen! Joanne! Atticus!" Reese said running over to them.

"Hey baby." Maureen said hugging Reese. Maureen had been the closest thing to a mother figure he had.

"Hey guys, we were just about to go to Breakfast, join us?" Mark asked.

"Sounds good." Joanne said.

"Is something wrong with the Power?" Gina asked already opening the power box.

"It blew out, and they haven't fixed it yet." Roger said.

"Gina be careful." Joanne warned.

"Yeah, don't get your ass fried on Christmas." Harris said.

"Harris!" Joanne said.

"What?" Harris said.

"And god said, let there be power!" Gina said as the lights came back on.

"Thanks Gina." Mark said.

"Hey, we have light." Fay said walking out with Isabella.

"Maybe we can get some sleep this afternoon." Isabella said.

"I've seen the light, and it is beautiful." Cameron said walking out with Donna and Randi.

"Come on, let's go." Roger said as everyone walked out the door.

Later on that night, Randi was sitting on the floor in her room playing her guitar.

"Mommy, where are you? Can't seem to find you.

I wish you were here, you know I love you.

Why Mommy why, did you start those habits again.

If you were depressed, you have me as a friend.

Mommy I wish I could take the pain away.

Mommy, please come make everything okay

Daddy is crying himself to sleep.

He thinks no one hears him, but I hear him weep.

He's kept more promise than he can keep.

Mommy please Mommy come back to me.

I tired of pretending everything's fine.

Lies are fine sometimes, but I crossed that line.

I tired of this pain, please make it go away.

Please save me, today.

I'm playing this song, hope you can hear me.

Not to make you feel bad, but just you see.

That life is falling , Misery is calling.

And at night, I'm tired of crying.

Please Mommy please, make your way back.

Put our train, back on the track.

I can't help but feel so alone.

Donna doesn't understand, she doesn't know.

Daddy can't help us until he helps himself.

Just know, we all need your help.

I'm tired of pretending everything's fine.

Lies are fine sometimes, but I crossed the line.

I'm tired of this pain, please make go away.

Please save me today."

Randi felt tears drip down her face. She grabbed Mimi's jacket and put her face in the coat and breathed in the sick smell of smoke. The smell made her sick to her stomach, but she couldn't stop breathing it. The more she smelled in, the more sick she felt, and the more tears dripped down her face. She finally threw the coat out of her face and started coughing. She picked up the tissue box from the side of Fay's bed and cleaned her face off. She had tried her best, but she couldn't enjoy Christmas. She couldn't be happy like she was when she was 6. Mimi wasn't there, and the worst part of it, was knowing it could have all been prevented. Mimi could have been there if she didn't get back on drugs, instead she started again.

"Mama." She said to herself holding the jacket close to her chest.

"Randi?" Cameron asked on the other side of the door. Randi threw the jacket under the bed and ran to get the door, until she saw herself the mirror. She saw that her nose and her eyes were red. Randi opened the top drawer of the dresser carefully moving her music box aside and pulling out a make up bag. Quickly she pulled out everything franticly.

"Randi, Are you alright." Cameron asked from the other side.

"Yeah, hold on." Randi said applying the blush the matched her skin tones. When she was done it had looked like she had never cried. The look she wanted. She shoved her make-up into the drawer and shoved it close. she walked to the door and opened it.

"Why did it take you so long to answer?" Cameron asked.

"I was changing." She said saying the first excuse from the top of her mind.

"Oh, Look I had one more present that I wanted to give you alone." Cameron said handing Randi a box wrapped in purple wrapping.

"Cameron, you really don't have too." Randi said.

"I know." Cameron said.

"But I didn't get anything for you." Randi admitted.

"That's okay, just open it." Cameron said, Randi opened the present and saw a necklace with Randi printed on a heart.

"Cameron it's…its Awesome." Randi said looking at the necklace. "Thank you, tomorrow you are getting a present."

"No Randi, don't get me a present." Cameron said but Randi smiled.

"No, no, when we hit the markets tomorrow you are getting a gift." Randi said putting the necklace on. "This is really kind of you."

"It was nothing." Cameron said. Randi hugged Cameron and walked out of the room. Cameron sighed; he looked around and quietly said something that only he herd.

"I love you Randi." He said before he walked out.

Claimer: I actually wrote the song Randi sang, it's called "Save me Today".


	3. Fay the Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own emotions or any of the characters from Rent.

Chapter 3: Fay the hero.

The next day, everyone was in a normal pace, Randi was on the couch stroking her guitar, Cameron was cleaning his camera, Isabella was playing her bucket like a drum on the couch. Donna and Reese were playing bored games on the floor, Roger, Mark, and Collins were talking in the kitchen. And Fay was stretching with her leg on the counter. When they herd the phone rang.

"Speak."

"Speak"

"Speak"

"Hi Fay, it's Harris, I'm here at the school auditorium, I know we're still on break, but I arranged a practice for our play, and it's a disaster, look I'm not going to beg, but please come help. Call..."

"Hello Harris" Fay said picking up the phone. "Ahuh, ahuh, Big mess huh? Ahuh okay see you in a few. Bye." Fay said hanging up the phone. "God can you believe him? First he tells me that the school play doesn't need two directors, now he needs my helps to clean up his mess." Fay said recalling when both her and Harris had been picked to direct their spring play wicked. And Harris and her got into a huge fight which made Fay quit.

"You know you could have said no." Mark said entering with Collins and Roger.

"Look, the school shouldn't suffer because Harris is a moron." Fay said.

"That's not why." Randi said "Your going, because you have a crush on Harris."

"I do not." Fay said.

"Fay has a crush on Harris; Fay has a crush on Harris." Cameron said.

"Bite me." Fay said "look I have to go; I'll be back by three." Fay grabbed her coat and walked on the door.

"Hey, you said you would take us to the park." Donna said looking up at Roger.

"You too." Reese said to Mark.

"Well go get your coats and we'll go." Mark said. Donna and Reese both ran to their rooms. "Hey are you guys coming?"

"I'm going to a life support meeting." Collins said.

"I'm going with him." Isabella said." But thank you anyway."

"What about you Randi?" Roger asked.

"I think I'll stick around here." She said playing a string on her guitar. Roger nodded, meanwhile inside Randi's room Donna entered.

"I think I left my bouncy ball in here." She picked through the messy room, carefully moved the cot, and looked. Donna reached under Randi's bed and pulled out a bunch of junk and threw it on the bed there in plain sight she saw her little red ball, she pulled it out and set aside well picking up all junk to throw it back under the bed. When she dropped a purple journal. The journal flew open. "Opps." Donna said picking it up to throw it with the over junk, she glanced quickly at the page but enough to see what Randi had written, she stopped to get a better look to see if she saw correctly.

August 13, 2006.

Randi is mad, Dad is sad because today was his dead girlfriend's birthday.

Donna was shocked to see Randi referring to April. Donna had only herd storys about the young girl, about how pretty she was, and how Donna looked a little like April. Donna turned the page skipping a few dates and reaching another date.

October 31, 2006

Randi is frustrated, got into a fight with Donna.

Donna remembered that fight. It was in the afternoon. Randi and Donna fought over the front seat of the car; they were on their way to Angel's grave. Donna was told stories about Angel, and was told he was friendly man who dated Collins, Became Isabella's other parent, and brought joy to everyone's lives before he died. Donna had wished she had gotten to know Angel before he died, he sounded nice. However it was also scary because Angel died of AIDS, which both her parents have. Anyway the fight was stupid and they both apologized later. Donna turned to the last page of the notebook to see the last date was yesterday.

December 25, 2006

Randi is sad, mom isn't here for Christmas.

Donna looked up for a moment.

"Randi's sad?" She asked herself, Randi always seemed happy, maybe a little tiny bit cold, but happy. "Randi's sad?" She asked herself again, as if she didn't understand, the truth was she didn't completely understand, Why was Randi sad, which she answered with what was on the page. "Mama." She mutterd to herself.

"Donna?" Donna jumped and dropped the journal to the floor as she looked and saw Roger giving her a weird look. "What are you doing Babes?" he asked, his eyes looking to the journal. "Were you looking at your sister's Dairy?"

"No it's not…" She said but cut herself off. There must have been a reason Randi didn't say anything about being sad. "Please don't tell Randi." She pleaded.

"I won't." Roger said "Just put it back and don't look at it again, okay honey?" He asked Donna nodded as he walked down the hall. Donna was still confused and asking questions, but she put the journal back where it was found. Picked up her red ball and left the room to go to the park. But would she let the Matter drop? No, her sister was depressed, and her job of a sister was to find out why and help her. Meanwhile at the high school, Fay walked into the auditorium, to find a worried Harris and Nessa Limberg a wonderful singer and horrible actor.

"Where have you been?" Harris's question was.

"Never mind that." Fay said immediately taking control. "Our play is Wicked, who did we get for Elphaba." Nessa raised her hand, Fay looked at Harris, he smiled at her. Fay looked at Nessa. "Okay, I've had bigger challenges, I can do this. Nessa get on stage and read the part when Elphaba and Galinda find out their roomies." Nessa walked on the stage and smiled.

"Madam Morrible, understand I need to take care of Nessa rose, that's the only reason I'm here." She said in almost a yelling voice. Fay gave Harris another stare.

"She's all yours." Harris said quickly turning his attention to the lights. Fay sighed and put on her best smile.

"Nessa that was wonderful, truly it was but it's needs more emotion." She said.

"What do you mean?" Nessa asked.

"I mean well, your smiling and yelling, which would be great if your were playing a cheerleader, but your playing a girl who's been an outcast all her life because she's green, something she can't help. Elphaba is well-read but depressed, and finds Galinda ridicules; you believe you're smarter than her, So pretend like your disgusted in someone and you would rather share a room with a snake pit then with Galinda.

"Madam Morrible!" Nessa said. "Please reconsider, Nessa Rose needs my help, that's. That's only reason Father sent me here." Harris stopped looking at the lights to see Nessa's improvement in acting just from the little speech Fay had given her.

"Perfect!" Fay yelled happy she didn't have to lie. A little while later they began to practice singing.

"And know….I'll be here holding you…….

As long as mine………………………………"

"What is it?" Harris asked reading his script.

"It's just..." Nessa said with power like Fay had suggested "For the first time…I feel…wicked."

"Marvelous!" Fay yelled. "Wonderful, you can go home now."

"Okay." Nessa said. "Bye, and thanks Fay."

"No problem." Fay said, when Nessa left she gave Harris a look. "Well, well look who needs me."

"Shut up I want you, not need you." Harris said.

"Oh, you want me?" Fay asked.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Harris said.

"Okay, sure." Fay said "Look say what you want, but I saved your ass, and one day I will call upon you for a favor."

"Okay godmother." Harris said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not joking." Fay said "You owe me a favor."

"Alright, Favor coming your way." Harris said.

"No, when I ask you for the favor that's when I get it." Fay said "And I don't care if my favor is for you to jump off a cliff, you have to do it."

"Yeah I bet that favors on the top of your list." Harris said. Fay put her Jacket on and tapped his head.

"You'll see." She said in a sing-song voice walking out of the auditorium. Harris looked at Fay in annoyance. First he looked at her pretty long blonde hair, and then made his way down her boney back, then he got a glimpse at her back side, before he could look away he looked at her almost perfect legs as she walked out the door. He was only 15 years old, yet he was having fantasies about girls. But he only had them about one girl, Fay. Harris never understood why, he could barely stand the girl, yet he couldn't keep away. She was pretty, she always wore jeans that could show off her belly button, but it was pointless because she always wore tops big enough to cover her stomach. She always wore a sleeveless top, maybe she wore a sweater over it when she got cold but she always wore a sleeveless top. But it wasn't a bad thing, her shoulders had freckles on them, which for some reason Harris thought was sexy. Fay never wore her hair up, it was always down, yet she always had clips or pins in her hair to keep it out of her eyes. It must have been annoying having to worry about getting your hair caught in your glasses. Mark's eyesight must have been genetic, Both Fay and Cameron needed glasses, and however Reese didn't need them. Harris didn't understand why he fantasized about the girl at all. He was sure it was just a phase, it'd get over it. He'd stop dreaming about the girl he knew was all wrong for him. He would, eventually.


	4. Father and Daughter

Rent next generation chapter 4.

I don't own rent that belongs to the wonderful and missed Jonathan Larson.

Also I'd like to throw in that I forgot to give credit to Wicked for my last chapter, the song as long as your mine belongs to wicked and the play Fay and Harris are directing is wicked.

Chapter 4: Daddy's little girl.

Roger, Donna, Mark and Reese walked into the park filled with kids playing with their parents, both of their parents. Mark and roger gave each other a little stare, they felt as if they both wanted to cry, but wouldn't for the sake of their children.

"Donna, Reese, why don't you go wait for swings and let us know some are free okay?" Mark asked.

"Okay, come on Reese!" Donna said pulling Reese across the playground. Mark glanced over to the swings and remembered this was were he had brought Stella for their first date.

Stella Green was a blonde, tall, blue eyed baker who took over her grandfather store when he died. After much hassle from Roger Mark finally got the courage to ask her out. They came to the park after dinner.

"I love this place." Stella said spinning around. "It's always quiet."

"I've been here." Mark said "I didn't group up in New York."

"Lucky you." Stella said taking a seat on the swing. Mark sat next to her; he stared at her endless blonde hair and big pretty smile. Everything about her was pretty. "What?" she said braking into a huge smile.

"Has anyone ever told you that your smile is wonderful?" He asked.

"No, no one has ever said I was beautiful." She admitted.

"Everyone is a fucking fool then." Mark said. Mark then blushed and got up and walked away. Stella walked and caught his shoulder.

"Mark, where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm stupid!" He said "You're the best date I've ever had and I screwed it up."

"By saying fuck?" Stella asked "I say that all the time, it's not a big deal."

"No, but telling you, your most the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said.

"Did you not mean it?" Stella asked.

"Hell no, you are the most beautiful, kind, thing I've ever seen." Mark said. "But I feel like if I make a wrong move, it will all be over."

"Mark, look me in the eye and tell me, what do you think is the next move." Stella said turning Mark around. Mark looked at Stella; he couldn't believe someone so beautiful even existed. She looked at him with her sea deep blue eyes; it was like she was looking at his soul. No one had ever made him feel this way. All of the sudden the next move seemed obvious. He put his hands around her neck.

"Stella." He whispered before he brought her closer and closer in till his lips met hers. At first it was just their lips brushing each other, then they opened their mouths. It began to snow in the park, but neither moved, they just stood in the snow lost in their own thoughts. A few months later Stella got Pregnant and married Mark, and of course Cameron was born, then two years later Fay was born, then 4 after that Reese was born. But when Reese was two on her way back from work Stella's car was stuck by a drunk driver and Stella died instantly.

"You miss her don't you?" Roger asked as he returned from his thoughts. Mark nodded, but put a hand on Roger's shoulder knowing the Roger was sad because Mimi couldn't be here. Roger's feelings were a mix of sadness and bitterness. Knowing that Mimi did leave to get well, but should've never gotten back on drugs in the first place, leaving behind him, and two sad little girls. "The pain will get easier. Look on the bright side; at least you have Cameron, Fay, and Reese." Mark looked over at Reese who was a spitting image of Stella. Short light blonde hair, deep blue eyes, exactly like his mother in everyway.

"Just like you have Randi and Donna." Mark said. That's sometimes what kept Roger going, knowing he had two girls that needed him.

"Dad! We got two swings!" Reese said. Mark and Roger walked over to the swings and started pushing the children. As they swung, Donna started asking questions.

"Daddy, when is Mama coming home?" Donna asked. Roger sighed he didn't even know the answer to the question.

"I'm not really sure, Babes." He said.

"Maybe when she comes back, we can all come here, and play like we use to." Donna said with a smile. Roger smiled, that would be nice, coming here as a family.

"That would be nice Babes." He said, Donna gave him smile and looked ahead. She hopped off the swing.

"Save my spot!" She yelled as she ran, Roger left the swing to follow.

"Donna what are you doing?" Roger asked. Donna picked something off the ground and kept running. "Donna Rachel Davis where are you going?" Roger asked. He stopped right in his tracks and saw a face he hoped he would never see again. He saw a man with long dark hair, and dark sinister eyes, this man was Roger's drug dealer when he was on drugs, he was Aprils drug dealer, and Mimi's drug dealer before she got clean. The Man's name was never really revealed, however everyone just called him the Man. Roger couldn't help but panic when he saw Donna tug on his coat.

"Excuse me sir, you dropped your money." Donna said holding out some 20 dollars bills, no question he had met someone in the park to sell them some drugs. The man looked at Donna and gave her a smile before he took the money.

"Thank you." He said before Roger came up and grabbed Donna before she could smile back or say you're welcome.

"Donna stay away from him." Roger pulled Donna close to him. The Man smiled and recognized Roger.

"Daddy, he dropped his money and I returned it." Donna said.

"He doesn't deserve it." Roger muttered.

"Roger, haven't seen you around in while, I haven't seen Mimi in almost 7 months." The Man said.

"You know my Mom?" Donna asked. Roger just gave The Man an angry glare.

"Stay the hell away from Donna and Mimi." Roger said before pulling Donna away.

"What's wrong?" Donna asked.

"Donna, that person was a drug dealer, he sells drugs to people." Roger told her.

"He's a bad person?" Donna said almost surprised.

"Yes." Roger said with no hesitation, Roger didn't really like to say anyone was a bad or awful person, but he had been the cause of so many bad things in his life. His depression, Mimi getting back on drugs, His AIDS. Then again some of those things were Roger's own fault, but the Man had helped. "So stay away from him okay?"

"Okay." Donna said, Roger herd a beeper, he looked down to realize it was time to take his AZT.

"Donna, go walk back to Mark and tell him I'll be back in a minute okay?" Roger said, Donna nodded and ran to Mark, meanwhile Roger entered the bathrooms, the men's bathroom was empty as took off his jacket. He reached for the beeper and turned it off while taking out a small pill. He sighed and threw the pill into his mouth and swallowed. He gave it a minute to settle; he looked in the mirror and saw the tattoo on his arm.

()--- Randi Donna ---()

He remembered when he got it Mimi had suggested that he have Randi's full name Miranda, on the tattoo. He didn't because on his ankle was a second tattoo.

Miranda Rebecca Davis

(May 9, 1969-December 14, 1987)

Mimi was kind enough to let him name their daughter after his sister who died of an illness. Cameron was the first to give Randi her nickname when he was learning to talk. Mark asked if he could say Miranda, and instead said Randi, which everyone thought was so cute, everyone started to call her Randi. Roger sighed and slightly put his coat back on and returned outside. He walked to the swing set where Mark was pushing both Reese and Donna.

"Take your AZT?" Mark asked, Roger nodded and looked down at Donna who looked worried.

"You're not mad me are you?" She asked "Because I was just doing what I thought was right." Roger's heart sank, had he talked to her like he was mad at her? He didn't mean too, he was mad at The Man not her.

"I wasn't mad at you Babes." He said going down to her height. "You were trying to do the right thing, you're a good person, I wish everyone was as polite as you." Donna wrapped her arms around Roger. Giving him a heart-filled hug.

"We better get home." Mark said grabbing Reese's hand. Later on at the apartments Mark was talking on the phone with someone.

"Um, tomorrows not good, I have work, Tonight, I don't know Jen…" Mark said before Cameron pulled Mark away from the phone and Fay grabbed the phone.

"Is this Jennifer Braxten? Jennifer Warren, close enough, Huh? This is his daughter, On Marks behalf, he would be delighted to go out with you, pick him up an hour, sounds great, bye." Fay hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Mark said.

"It's been 9 years Dad; You need to start dating again." Fay said.

"Yeah Dad, I mean your always telling Fay and I to go that extra mile, why don't you run the stupid mile this time?" Cameron asked.

"Well even if I wanted to go, Roger's going out too, who will watch Reese and Donna?" Mark asked.

"Cameron will make sure we don't burn the apartment down." Fay said.

"Not like I have other plans." Cameron said.

"I don't know kids." Mark said.

"Bit too late for that, now go get ready for your date, before I bring Maureen into this." Fay said. Mark sighed and went down the hall to his room, feeling a bit weird having his children control his life. "Where's Randi?" Fay asked walking into the kitchen.

"In her room." Cameron said.

"We should watch a movie or something, like that one movie with the Rabbit that bites people's heads off." Fay said.

"The holy grail?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah." Fay said pulling a Chinese food box out of the fridge and grabbing a fork.

"How did play rehearsal go with Harris?" Cameron asked, getting a look from Fay.

"God, The thing was a mess!" Fay said stuffing some Chinese food in her mouth, giving the food a weird look. "Too much ranch." She said stuffing another fork full in her mouth. "So he got Nessa Limberg to play Elphaba, so I had to give her acting lessons. Then I told him he owed me favors, which trust me he owes me big time."

"Does this favor have anything to do with his tongue down your throat?" Cameron asked.

"Um…Gross." Fay said.

"It's no use hiding it Fay, you like Harris." Cameron said.

"If we loath each other, how can we like each other?" Fay asked grabbing another fork full of Chinese.

"Don't know, he's your crush." Cameron said, Fay flipped him the finger and walked over to Randi's door.

"We're watching a movie if you wanna watch." Fay yelled.

"One minute." Randi replied. Mark came out in a dark purple dress shirt and black pants.

"How do I look?" Mark asked.

"Desperate for love." Fay responded "But don't worry, girls think that's hot now."

"You look great Dad, don't listen to Miss. Smartass over here." Cameron said. They herd honking noises.

"That's her, see you guys later." Mark waved to his kids as he walked out the door. Fay got up to close the window.

"Randi! We're watching the movie." Fay called.

Randi came out of her room, wearing some make up.

"Why are you wearing Make-up? Fay asked. Randi bit her lip; she had maybe put a bit too much on.

"I was trying out some new blush I had." She lied. Fay didn't notice but Cameron did, Randi had spent all day in the loft, plus when she cried he herd her. He knew why Randi wore the make-up but didn't say anything. But he couldn't help but wonder how long could he go without asking?


	5. Fay and Harris's hell tango

RENT- Next Generation.

I don't own Rent, If I did I'd be rich.

Chapter 5: Fay and Harris's hell tango.

Fay entered the auditorium, and saw a freaked out Harris.

"Where the hell have you been?" Harris shouted!

"Sorry I'm late, Cameron and I had to corner my Dad and get the details about his date." Fay said, not mentioning that the details of the date were boring and Mark and Jen were probably not going out again.

"Hmmm, I missed the subway would have been a better excuse." Harris said looking through a script.

"Shut the hell up Harris!" Fay said

"I can't because we're in play hell!" Harris said "The sound system is messed up, The dude who plays Fyerio is messing up the dancing through life song, and the dance moves in what is this feeling? Are off."

"Okay, Isabella is coming over to help us with the sound system, I locked Brandon in the back room and put dancing through life on repeat, and so we can work on the dance moves in what is this feeling." Fay said giving Harris a smug smile.

"Well aren't we Mrs. Solve it." Harris said turning the page on the script.

"Hey that's Miss. Solve it, buddy!" Fay said "Second of all, I just solved all of our problems so how about showing a little more gratitude."

"It's against my religion." Harris said. "Now what dance moves should we use for what is this feeling?"

"How about we throw a few Jazz boxes in there?" Fay suggested.

"Jazz boxes?" Harris asked.

"Hey who's the more skilled dancer?" Fay asked.

"Oh I am such a better dancer then you." Harris said.

"I know why you don't like jazz boxes, you can't do them!" Fay accused.

"I can do a jazz box." Harris said performing one Jazz box. "See, it's not hard like a waltz or tango." Fay gave Harris a stare. She walked over.

"I bet you can't you even tango." She said. He looked up at her.

"I can so tango." He said. She grabbed his hands and pulled him out on the middle of the stage.

"Prove it." She said putting his hand on her waist well putting her other hand on his waist. She grabbed his other hand and let him lead. He actually lead pretty well. "Not bad." Fay said when he spun her and brought her back to him.

"Now it's your turn." Harris said letting Fay walk him backwards as began to lead. They turned and twirled switching every so often.

"You're a great dancer." Fay told him as he brought her close to him.

"You're not so bad yourself." Harris said. They some how got lost in the moment as Harris began to bring his lips closer to hers She closed her eyes about to let him kiss her, when she herd the doors open. She pushed him away before Isabella got a chance to see anything.

"Hey girl, Hi guy." Isabella said wearing a white dress she made herself, with a red jacket.

"Oh hi Isabella." Fay said before she started to freak out. "Oh crap Brandon!" She said running back stage. Harris stood there still shocked as Isabella began working on the sound system.

"Do you think Fay and I would ever make a good couple?" Harris asked Isabella.

"Not really, you guys are always at each others throats." Isabella answered.

"Oh come on not all the time." Harris said.

"95 at least." Isabella said.

"But there's a saying that opposites attract." Harris pointed out.

"Opposites, people who argue with each other and people who are opposite are two different things." Isabella pointed out. "Of course I believe if anyone loved each other enough they could be together."

"I don't know, I can't stand her. But I keep thinking about her." Harris said "It's a love hate relanstionship just like."

"Maureen and Joanne?" Isabella said.

"Yeah." Harris said.

"Well you know the dance is a month away. If you want to ask her." Isabella said "Say something into the mike."

"Fay and I at a dance, maybe when hell freezes over." Harris said hearing the echo. "Thanks."

"No probs." Isabella said. "You're smart; you'll figure the whole thing out." Fay came back.

"I'm sorry about that." Fay said.

"I think we can call it a day." Harris said picking up his book bag.

"Okay." Fay said putting her jacket on.

"Hey, Fay I'm going to life support, you wanna come?" Isabella asked.

"Sure." Fay said walking with Isabella. Harris stood there and felt where he was almost kissed by Fay.


	6. Dating Fun

RENT next generation.

I wish I owned Rent, But that belongs to the wonderful Jonathan Larson.

Chapter 6: Dating fun.

"I'm writing one great song, before I….." Roger sang trying to write a new song for the club concert he was performing tonight. He needed one more new song.

"Daddy! Do we have anymore Apples?" Donna asked looking in the pantry for something to eat. Roger laughed.

"I don't think so sweet heart." Roger said "Hey Donna do you want to help me write a song?" Donna looked from around the corner and smiled as she ran over to Roger.

"What do you have so far?" Donna asked.

"I'm writing one great song before I go." Roger admitted.

"Oh." Donna said kind of looking away before perking up again. " I know!" Donna took the note book and wrote done the lyrics "Okay what do you think of this."

"I'm writing one great song before I go.

Hoping to put out one great show.

And I just want you to know.

I'm with you in your heart.

Life goes to fast, and so does this song.

Child grew up quick and that's just wrong.

That's something I just learned not that I knew all along.

And just know, I loved from the start.

Enjoy every moment, love what you have.

Don't spend your time, moping around being sad.

Give a shout, Give a cheer, Give your voice.

And your love."

"How's that?" Donna asked. Roger smiled at her with pride, knowing she had written that in just the few moments they had sat on the couch.

"It's wonderful." Roger said. "I think I can write my song now, but why don't you finish your song."

"Why?" Donna asked.

"You'll see my dear." He said giving Donna another smile as she ran off into the other room.

Meanwhile Cameron, Randi, Isabella, Gina, Fay, and Harris were hanging out at the live café.

"Don't you kids have anywhere else to hang out?" The angry manger said.

"No!" Randi said laughing with the rest of the gang.

"Well I have friends I could be hanging out with, but I'd rather baby-sit my little brother and my younger friends." Gina said looking at the music in the jut box.

"I wish you wouldn't lie like that." Harris said "You don't have friends."

"Neither do you." Fay said getting a high five from Gina. "Thank you."

"Um, Randi can I talk to you for a moment." Cameron said pointing his head towards the foosball table.

"Sure." Randi said walking over with Cameron to the foosball table. She put two quarters in and put the ball on the table.

"I have to warn you, I owned Fay in this game the other day." Cameron told her.

"You beat Miss. Fix it? Awesome but I'm a bit harder." Randi said "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well you're going to your Father's concert thing right?" Cameron asked.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss that for the world." Randi said turning a knob on her side hard and making the ball go into the hole. "Yes! Score one for Davis and a Zippo for Cohen."

"Okay Miss. Awesome how about we make a bet?" Cameron asked.

"What, what, what?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"How about if I win you have to go with me to Roger's thing?" Cameron asked.

"And if I win, you have to……Let me have camera privileges?" Randi asked.

"Sounds fair." Cameron said making a goal on Randi. "I have motivation now."

"Hmm evil, very sexy." Randi joked. At the end of the game Randi hang her head down in defeat. "Damn I wanted some camera time!"

"I win! That means your damned to one evening with me." Cameron said.

"I'd rather spend an eternity in hell!" Randi said before cracking up "Only kidding I probably would have gone with you anyway."

"how come?" Cameron asked in confusion.

"Because you were willing to risk your camera." Randi said before returning to the table. Cameron sometimes wondered if Randi knew how hot she was. Randi looked a lot like Mimi with her long, slightly frizzy hair and slightly lighter Latino skin. But her blue eyes, some how she had blue eyes that belonged to Roger. Cameron sighed and returned to the table.

"To be or not to be, that is the question." Harris said quoting a line from Shakespeare.

"Harris, what the hell?" Fay asked.

"To be or not to be, in other words will our play be or not be a success?" Harris asked.

"Not if your going to be quoting Shakespeare at a play called wicked." Fay said.

"Okay, Okay but Shakespeare was one of the more brilliant minds of our time." Harris pointed out.

"Harris you dumbass Shakespeare wasn't in our time. He was in a different time." Fay said.

"I mean the brilliant mind of our millennium whatever, the point is, he was brilliant." Harris said.

"If you love him so much why not ask him out?" Fay asked.

"Because I was hoping you would go out with me tonight to Roger's concert." Harris said.

"Very funny." Fay said.

"Who said I was joking?" Harris asked. Fay gave him a look.

"You're serious?" She asked.

"Why not?" Harris asked, there were many reasons why not and then there were many reasons why they should go together.

"You know what, what the hell? Sure I'll go out with you." Fay said raising her glass up.

"Amen to that Sister." Harris said clinking his glass with his. "Hey sis I have a date how about you?"

"I'm going to the concert with my boyfriend just so you know." Gina said.

"Oh yes, the man we know as Nicky Coffin." Harris said "Will his jerk of a brother be there?"

"More than likely." Gina said.

"Great." Harris said, for some reason Harris didn't much like the Coffins but at the moment he didn't care. He had a date with Fay.

"Hell has officially frozen over." Isabella said with a smile.

"Hey, were going to a concert not a dance." Harris pointed out "But still maybe there are demons throwing snow balls at their tortured souls."

"I actually don't believe in hell, but with you and Fay going out, I might have to start being more of a believer." Isabella said. Later that night They were all at a club call Raiders waiting for Roger to come out and perform.

"Check it out, I have x's on my hands." Reese said everyone but Mark, Collins, Maureen and Joanne had X's on their hands to show that they couldn't drink alcohol.

"Yeah now I have fire powers and can speak fluent Spanish." Fay joked as they got a big table to seat all of them.

"Atti darling you want to sit with me." Maureen asked Atticus.

"I guess." He said.

"No you have to sit with me and Reese." Donna told him. Maureen gave Atticus a smile to show it was okay. A few minutes later two boys one 16, one 15 entered. These two boys were Benny's sons Nicky and Danny.

"Hey babes!" Gina said walking up and kissing Nicky.

"Get a room." Harris said.

"Or at least a broom closet." Fay said, smiling at Harris.

"So how are the next generation of bohemian's today?" Danny asked sitting on the other side Fay, this brought a little jealousy to Harris.

"Waiting for the Father of Bohemia to come out and sing." Fay shouted. Almost as if it were at cue. Roger walked on stage being cheered by the people of the audience.

"Go dad!" Randi and Donna said together.

"We love you Roger!" Maureen, Joanne, Isabella and Fay yelled.

"Thanks, don't worry that group over there is just my family." Roger said "There's no need to get security into this." Everyone broke into laughter. "Anyway it's nice to be performing again, I write all my songs for someone or for some reason, and this first song is for my wife who is battling her drug addiction, my love Mimi. The song is called pretty little shadow." Randi held Donna's hand as they began to hear Roger sing.

" Pretty little shadow, coming through my door.

You seem like a wild one, but I know you're pure.

You've been fighting for so long, what went wrong,

It's alright because I wrote you this song.

Pretty little shadow with just a candle.

Theirs no fight you and I can't handle.

The words just flow right through my mind.

Pretty little shadow, this thing I feel is a love of a new kind.

Pretty little shadow I'm under your spell.

So many secrets I can't tell.

Pretty little shadow, what do you need?

I'll follow your lead. I'm down on my knees.

Just please don't go away…..Don't go away.

Pretty little shadow, dance with me.

Forget what happened the last time our hearts were free.

Your song is as pure as rain, and it heals my pain.

With you I feel no shame.

Pretty little shadow, you know you're my girl.

It's thanks to you I have my world.

Snap your fingers I'll give you anything you want.

I'm sorry I can be there, and you can't.

Pretty little shadow I'm under your spell.

So many secrets I can't tell.

Pretty little shadow, what do you need?

I'll follow your lead. I'm down on my knees.

Just please don't go away…..

If you need cry, here's my shoulder.

Don't need to fear growing older.

Thanks to you, I've gotten bolder.

Remember the things I told her.

Just know I meant every word.

Pretty little shadow I'm under your spell.

So many secrets I can't tell.

Pretty little shadow, what do you need?

I'll follow your lead. I'm down on my knees.

Just please don't go away…..Don't go away…..Pretty little shadow don't fade away."

Roger's guitar stopped as the crowd cheered. The only cheer that may have been as loud as the families cheer, was the couples who were dancing.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry to all you rockers but the next song is another slow song. Don't worry, will get rocking soon. Anyway the next song is for my daughters, Randi and Donna, the song is called worth the fight." Roger said as he began to play his guitar again.

"It's a rainy day in oz today.

The muchkinladers won't come out to play.

But girls don't you worry, everything's going to be okay.

Mommy's not here and you don't know why.

But Donna baby, don't be shy.

Randi darling, please don't cry.

It will be alright. Yeah….it will be alright.

Because I'll hold you through the night.

Keep away the shadows as I hold you tight.

You two mean more than words can write.

And you two, are worth the fight.

Can't believe how much you've grown.

You two never, all alone.

I'll never let you out of my sight.

Because you two are worth the fight.

I know you're scared because Mama's gone.

But its not permanent, she won't be long.

She needed to get help, just like you help me.

And I don't know how, but you two made me see.

That the world isn't so dark and cold.

Just remember these words that you're told.

One day when you both grow old.

You can feel me in your soul.

Because I'll hold you through the night.

Keep away the shadows as I hold you tight.

You two mean more than words can write.

And you two, are worth the fight.

You two have helped me with my troubles.

Life may not be rainbows and bubbles.

But you two know what's right.

And that's why you're worth the fight.

Use to hide away from the world.

Until I had my love, and my girls.

Now everything can be, and will be okay.

Don't worry, Mama will return one day.

And just know I love you both more than words could say.

Because I'll hold you through the night.

Keep away the shadows as I hold you tight.

You two mean more than words can write.

And you two, are worth the fight."

Everyone clapped again to Roger's song. Except Randi she stood there and thought about the song.

That's all I'm writing for now, but my next chapter will be up soon, and just to give you a hint a new character will enter and a couple will (whispers) kiss.

Claimer: I wrote the songs, I call them Give your love, Pretty little shadow, and Worth the fight.


	7. When they act tough you call their bluff

Rent next generation

I do not own rent, just a huge fan.

Chapter 7: When they act tough, you call their bluff

Randi thought deeply about the song Roger had sung for her and her little sister. At this point she would have ran to her room and cried her eyes out and maybe even take in the smell of Mimi's coat again. But there were no rooms, no where to run and no where to hide. But she felt like she did when she was hiding in her room crying, she felt alone. The cold, awful, feeling that never completely went away. Cameron grabbed Randi's hand and squeezed it, only to have Randi pull away and walked out of the club, Cameron followed. Randi rubbed her arms as the cold bracing weather hit her. She had left her jacket inside, she didn't care. She already felt cold when she headed outside Randi's eyes slowly filled with tears, soon her tears stormed down her face like a river.

"Randi, its hella cold out here." Cameron said taking off his Jacket and wrapping it around Randi.

"I don't want it." She said.

"You need it, what's wrong?" Cameron asked, Randi who still had her back to Cameron, couldn't see the blue eyes of innocence staring at her.

"Nothing is wrong." Randi said.

"Bull shit, sorry crap." Cameron said.

"You're what? 16 I don't care if you cuss." Randi said wiping her eyes only to have more tears fill them.

"Whatever, the point is something is wrong." Cameron said, Randi turned to him in anger.

"Are you just figuring this out now?! Nothing is alright, my Mom's at a drug rehap, my Dad's putting on a smiley face for me and Donna and I always have to pretend everything's okay when it clearly isn't." Randi yelled kicking a garbage can.

"You're putting on a smiling face too, only it's just for Donna, your dad has to smile for two people, and second the reason everything is so awful is because you keep looking at the bad instead of the good." Cameron said.

"Oh god! Here we go another world famous Cohen speech, about how you should look on the bright side, but what bright side is there?" Randi asked.

"You have your father!" Cameron told her "You have Donna, and your Mom got help before it was too late."

"It was too late long ago, the moment she got AIDS it was to late. Both my mother and my father have a limit on their life now." Randi was about to continue when Cameron interrupted.

"Everyone has a limit on their life, no person lives forever. I should know, my mom didn't live a long life. But HIV and AIDS aren't a death sentence anymore. People can live long normal lives." Cameron said.

"I know." Randi said finally facing Cameron "But without my Mom, I feel so alone, like no one understands me, but that's not true, you lost your Mom completely. I'm lucky mines even alive. But sometimes I feel like no one knows what I'm going through, like I'm alone."

"You're never alone." Cameron said putting his hands on Randi's shoulders. Randi saw the serious look in his eyes. "I'm always here with you." Cameron brushed Randi's hair away from her beautiful face.

"Cameron." Randi said right before Cameron put his lips to Randi's. Randi was shocked by the kiss yet she couldn't help but kiss him back. Eventually they opened their mouths and explore each others mouth. But it wasn't these things that made the kiss so special, it was the fact that Randi felt whole for the first time in a long time, and Cameron had felt complete something that had been taken away from him when his mother died. For once the fact that their mother's weren't there, didn't seem to matter that much. It felt like there was no other person or worry in the world. It was just them, no one else. Cameron pulled away from Randi to see she was smiling.

"I love you Miranda Davis." Cameron said holding her hands.

"Don't call me Miranda! But, I love you too Cameron Cohen." Randi said, she wrapped her hands around his waist, as Cameron wrapped his arms around her neck. Cameron was a good few inches taller than Randi, so it made it easy for Cameron to rest his head on Randi's head. They stood together for a few minutes. Finally Randi grabbed Cameron's hand and walked back into the club together. Fay was the first to say anything about it.

"Oh my god, Did you two?" Fay asked, getting a nod from Randi.

"I found out what your brother ate for lunch, I'm guessing pizza." Randi said with a smile. Fay got up and hugged Randi.

"If you two get married, we'll be sister in laws!" Fay said.

"Fay chill out, we just kissed, and proclaimed our love for each other, nothing else." Cameron said.

"Nothing else? Proclaimed your love for each other is a big deal!" Fay shouted.

"Why not go hang out with your own date?" Randi said, Fay sighed but agreed and sat next to Harris. Meanwhile at the bar Mark went up to get something to drink.

"Can I get a coke?" Mark asked.

"That's an odd one; normally people order beer or tequila." Mark saw a woman with brown hair that had many blonde streaks going through them, she had green eyes the sparkled like a light Christmas tree. She wore a white dress shirt with a gold vest and a black Mini skirt. He smiled.

"I don't drink around my kids." Mark said.

"Well that's a good a reason then." The woman said pouring mark a glass of coke. "Wait are you Mark Cohen?" Mark looked surprise.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Mark asked.

"I saw your film today for you tomorrow for me, it inspired me a lot when I needed it most." The woman told him.

"You have AIDS?" Mark asked.

"No, my 20 year old son has HIV." The woman said.

"You don't look old enough to have a 20 year old son." Mark pointed out.

"Thanks, My names Brooke by the way." Brooke said extending her hand to him. Mark took her hand.

"So do you have any other kids?" Mark asked.

"I have a daughter, Mitchell and another son named Allen, and my 20 year old is named Derek." Brooke told him. "Which ones are your kids?"

"The girl with long blonde hair and glasses is my daughter Fay, The little boy next to the little girl with red hair is my son Reese, and the boy standing next to the girl with black hair is my other son Cameron." Mark said.

"Is that girl with Black hair Cameron's girlfriend?" Brooke asked

"No why?" Mark asked.

"Because their holding hands." Brooke pointed out. Mark had to see it to believe it. He saw Cameron holding Randi's hand smiling as Randi put her head on his shoulder.

"People hook up way too fast." Mark said shocked he hadn't notice Randi and Cameron together.

"Some people don't hook up fast enough." Brooke pointed out "Love works like that. So where's your wife?" The mention of Stella made Mark want to cry, but he didn't if he started crying Cameron, Fay, and Reese would be worried, and they didn't need that.

"My wife died a long time ago." He admitted, Brooke looked sad.

"I'm sorry; I know what it feels like my husband died of cancer." Brooke told Mark.

"I'm sorry to hear that, your kids must have been really sad." Mark said.

"Mitchell and Allen became close after his death, which was weird because they were always fighting, and Derek's boyfriend comforted him a lot." Brooke said.

"Boyfriend?" Mark asked.

Yeah Derek's gay, you don't have problem with gay people do you?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, god no." Mark said "One of my best friends, Collins is gay; in fact he dated the drag queen in my movie today for you tomorrow for me." Brooke smiled.

"I liked him, he seemed so full live and love." Brooke said "Is he still alive?"

"I'm afraid not, he passed away a long time ago." Mark said sadly remembering Angel. "His name was Angel."

"I like that name." Brooke said.

"So, does Derek's boyfriend have HIV as well?" Mark asked.

"No, but their always careful. Derek always sort of afraid of giving him HIV. But his boyfriend, his names Warren by the way, cares about him so much, it's really sweet." Brooke said. Mark could imagine how happy the couple must be.

"Dad!" Fay yelled "Roger's done performing, and Reese has fallen asleep."

"Coming!" Mark yelled back. "It was nice talking to you Brooke."

"Wait before you go, I was wondering, do you maybe want to do something this weekend?" Brooke asked. Without even thinking Mark responded.

"Sure, here's my phone number." Mark said writing his number down on a napkin and handing it to Brooke.

"I'll give you a call." Brooke said flashing Mark a smile and a wink. Mark smiled back walking back to the table. He had made a date with someone on his own. Cameron looked at him before smiling.

"You got a date with the bartender?!" Cameron asked, Fay took notice.

"What?!" Fay said.

"Her names Brooke, and yes I have a date." Mark told them. Fay hugged Mark in excitement. Mark smiled at Cameron. "I noticed I wasn't the only who found love tonight. If you two get married, me and roger will be in laws."

"Now you're starting to sound like Fay." Randi said with a laugh, for once in a long time she was happy. The only thing that seemed missing in her life was her Mother, but now she felt like she could make it out of her depression.

Hope everyone liked the chapter.


	8. How did we get here?

Rent next generation

Note: As always I did not make Rent, The wonderful and missed Jonathan Larson did.

Chapter 8: How did we get here?

Everyone was sitting out in the living room when the phone rang.

"Speak"

"Speak"

"Speak"

"Hello, Mark? It's Brooke, hi sweetheart. Um I guess I missed you, but I talked to Derek and I guess him and Warren are coming to tonight's new years party at the bar. And I just wanted to give you a heads up because Derek might question you like a lie detector, he's kind of that way ever since my husband died and.."

Mark picked up the phone and talked to his girlfriend he's dated for a week.

"Hello Brooke, Don't worry I'm sure Derek will be fine, besides I've been dying to meet him, yeah okay bye. Love you." Mark said hanging up the phone.

"So your finally going to meet the oldest son must be worried." Fay said grabbing her coat.

"Not really, I'm sure Derek will like me." Mark said "Where are you going?"

"To the finale rehearsal of wicked, tonight's the show for the students at the big new year's party." Fay said "Harris and I have to put on a good show."

"Notice how well Harris and I flows off the tongue." Cameron said pointing his camera at Fay.

"Damn you and that camera." Fay said "But make sure you bring it to the new years party."

"Are you kidding? More than likely the punch will be spiked, so maybe this year I'll finally get that basturd Mike Jones drunk on camera" Cameron said putting his camera down.

About 3 hours later Fay and Harris were sitting in the audience watching the finale scene of wicked.

"Hey it looks like a play now." Fay whispered to Harris.

"I have admit you saved my ass, but I could have done it without you." Harris said.

"Yeah right." Fay said "I saved this play."

"So are you going to this thing with someone?" Harris asked.

"What's it to you?" Fay asked.

"Well I mean, if you were going alone, maybe I could go with you." Harris asked. Fay looked away then at Harris.

"Harris, I'm sorry. Danny already asked me and I said yes." Fay said with a bit of regret in her eyes. Why did she feel so bad about rejecting Harris?

"Oh, well maybe some other time." Harris said, trying to sound less heart broken than he really was. It was bad enough she rejected him, but she rejected him to go out with Danny Coffin? Anyone else would have been better. After the finale show Harris and Fay walked out together. Harris saw a rusted old bike. "What the hell is that thing?"

"Hey! That thing is my ride home; Mark couldn't drive me today so I had to borrow his bike." Fay told him.

"God this things older than I am." Harris said.

"Well your older than me, but your not completely useless." Fay said with smile. Harris smiled with her, watching her get on the rusty old bike. "Have you memorized the speech?'

"Of course." Harris said, Fay was talking about the speech they had to make before and after Wicked.

"Well, see you tonight." Fay said, she nearly fell off the bike when Harris caught her. They both got a look into each others eyes for a moment. Fay blushed and looked away. "Thanks." She whispered.

"No problem." Harris managed to say as Fay pushed off the bike and rode back to the loft.

(6:00 pm)

"Randi! Cameron! Come on, We have to go!" Fay yelled wearing a red dress with a red scarf and wearing red lipstick. Meanwhile in Cameron's room. Randi who was wearing a black skirt with a men white shirt was on top of Cameron, who was dressed in a tux, tongue kissing him, they heard Fay and stopped.

"Guess we better go." Randi said getting off Cameron and smoothing out her skirt. Cameron smiled.

"How did we get here? How the hell did we get here? You and I dating. Fay having the hots for Harris. Mark going on his first date in years." Cameron asked getting up and putting on his tux Jacket on.

"I don't know, maybe fate made this happen." Randi said. "But you all the things, mean that fates finally on my side."

"Randi, I wanted to give you something." Cameron said reaching into his pocket and handing her a small photo. When she looked at it she smiled, it was a photo of her and Cameron when they were four. Randi's long hair flew in the spring air as she hugged a messy hair Cameron. They were both happy, and care free. Randi missed those days.

"Cameron, this is sweet, thank you." Randi said before giving Cameron another kiss. They herd a knock on the door.

"Are you two making out?" Fay asked.

"No, were just doing it!" Cameron yelled back with both of them laughing. Fay opened the door with an annoyed look on her face.

"Cute. Come on, the director can't be late for the party." Fay ushered. Cameron and Randi grabbed hands as they walked out the door.

Hey I know tonight's chapter wasn't that good, but it's setting up for the next three chapters, which are going to be really good. Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Happy New year Part one

Rent next generation.

Note: Rent rocks! Also I don't own Rent.

Chapter 9: Happy New Year (Kids side of the story.)

Inside of the high school gym, the great New Years Eve party began. Kids everywhere talking to one another, Fay and Harris checking over the stage built at the end of the gym. Randi and Cameron laughed as they saw Gilmore Simmons spiking the punch.

"Told you." Cameron said to her.

"You did, didn't you?" Randi said.

"Excuse me." Fay said into the microphone. "Would everyone please take their seats? The shows about to begin." Everyone sat in front of the stage as Harris joined Fay at the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming, even though it was probably more for the punch." Harris said.

"Wine and Beer!" Randi, Gina, and Cameron shouted together. Everyone laughed even Fay and Harris laughed.

"We hope you enjoy the musical wicked as much as Harris and I have, thank you." Fay said. Harris followed Fay until she joined Danny Coffin in the front row. He sadly sighed and stood at the side of the gym as the play began.

(Two hours later.)

Everyone stood up clapping as the curtain closed. Harris smiled and looked over at Fay, who was jumping up and down in excitement. Then he frowned when Danny hugged Fay. He didn't understand it, why did he care that Fay was out with Danny? Why!? He couldn't deny it to himself anymore; he was head over heels in love with her. He walked away not wanting to watch his girl in the arms of another guy. Meanwhile Fay ran up hugged Randi.

"My adoring fans." Fay said wrapping her arms around Randi and Gina. "You know I love you all."

"This is a proud day for the Cohen family." Cameron said pointing the camera at Fay.

"Aw, how sweet of you." Randi said.

"Hey guys, I'll meet up with you later, my date waits." Gina said pointing her head toward Nicky Coffin.

"My date waiting too." Fay said turning around only to turn back. "By the way, have either of you seen Isabella?"

"She said she would be late, but she's coming." Cameron told Fay as he turned off his camera.

"Well see you both later." Fay said before jumping towards Danny Coffin. They both laughed.

"Who is she? Mark or Stella?" Randi asked Cameron.

"She's both." Cameron admitted. Randi pulled Cameron in for another kiss. Randi saw a few freshmen give gross looks, she didn't care.

"It's not even midnight." Cameron said as they parted.

"My new year's revolution, not to care anymore." Randi said as they continued to kiss.

"Hey there you are!" Fay yelled.

"Um, I just wanted to say congratulations." Harris said giving each of them a glass.

"I know, it was brilliant wasn't it, but it did take team work." Fay said with a smile.

"You guys work together well, you should write a play together." Danny suggested. Harris could barely be in the same room with Fay without letting his heart sink, he couldn't write a play with her.

"Well, um… I don't think I could." Harris said trailing.

"It's okay, I understand." Fay said, she sounded a bit hurt.

"But you guys make a great team." Danny said.

"You already pointed that out, thank you very much." Harris said gulping down his soda.

"Oh I think I get it now." Danny said with a sly smile.

"What's to get?" Fay asked. "He's a jerk, always has, always will."

"Don't you see Fay? He loves you." Danny said Harris started bursting in laughter.

"That's a good one." Harris said. "Damn was there something in that punch?"

"Oh my god, he's head over heels in love with you." Danny said.

"Danny, please don't be ridiculous." Fay said although she wasn't sure what to think. Did Harris love her? Why didn't he say anything, or why didn't she say anything. Was her dream coming true?

"Yeah Danny, Don't do something you might regret." Harris said coldly as he began to walk away. Fay followed and grabbed him to turn him around.

"What is your fucking problem?" Fay yelled.

"I don't have a problem." Harris said.

"Yeah he does." Danny said "His problem is you're with me."

"Shut up Coffin." Harris said "You two aren't even dating."

"Not yet, but if you don't want her, I'll be more than happy to be with her." Danny said. Fay knew what he meant by that, but for some reason Harris took it extremely wrong.

"Keep your hands off of her!" Harris said.

"Harris, he didn't mean it like that." Fay told him. Harris already threw his punch and hit Danny. The whole gym stopped and stared. Fay looked at Harris.

"Are you crazy?" She asked, but then Danny began tackling Harris and trying to hit him, Harris only blocked and hit back. It didn't take long for Mrs. Jacobs to brake the fight.

"This is unacceptable! I'm calling your parents, you three can wait in the office for them." She yelled.

"Three?" Harris asked.

"The fight was about Miss. Cohen, there for she's just as responsible." Mrs. Jacob said Grabbing Fay's arm.

"What!? I didn't do anything! Someone tell her…" Fay was cut off.

"I started the fight…" Harris whispered, it was quiet but everyone herd him.

"You started what?" Mrs. Jacobs asked.

"I hit Danny because of an argument we had, he was protecting himself and Fay." Harris admitted. Fay looked at Harris deeply. "Call my mom and Maureen, but there's no need for them to get involved."

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Coffin, Miss. Cohen. As for you Mr. Jefferson-Johnson, I'll need to call your Mother and Fa…your parents." Mrs. Jacobs said taking Harris away.

Meanwhile on a different part of town, Isabella wearing a black dress and a red cape of some kind was trying to call Fay on her cell phone. It went to her singing message.

"Hi this is Fay Cohen; I'm not here right now. I'm sorry I missed your call, so leave me a message at the beep and call me later. Buh-bye." (Beep)

"Hi Fay, its Belle, I'm sorry I missed your play but I got caught up and I'm…" Isabella stopped because she herd a coughing noise. "On my way…" She kept hearing the coughing. "I have to go." She said hanging up her phone and running towards the ally where she herd the noise. She looked and saw a boy no older than 4 years old. The boy was dressed in jeans, and a orange long sleeved shirt, the boy was African American with short hair and green eyes. Isabella rushed to his side.

"Oh my god, are you okay honey?" Isabella asked, she felt the boy's forehead, he was really warm.

"Cecelia?" The boy asked.

"No sweet heart, my names Isabella." She said taking her cape off and wrapping it around the boy.

"My names Beckon." He said shivering.

"Is anyone with you?" Isabella asked.

"My sister was but I don't know where she is, I think she went to get medicine." Beckon said coughing.

"What kind of medicine does she take?" Isabella asked.

"I don't know what its called; it's white, and powdery." Beckon said. Isabella frown.. (Oh no, crack.) She said to herself. She knew it was wrong to take a child without telling the guardian. But it was an even worse idea to leave a sick child alone waiting for a crack addict.

"Just your sister?" She asked. Beckon nodded. "Honey, I know it seems bad, but please come with me."

"My sister said…"

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'll come look for your sister later, right now you need to get out of the cold." Isabella picked Beckon up and began walking home. Meanwhile back at the school. Harris herd the kids outside shouting.

"Five…Four…Three…Two..One…Happy New year!!" Everyone shouted, Harris sighed he could see it now…Randi Kissing Cameron, Gina kissing Nicky, Fay kissing Danny. He put his head in his hands, some happy new year. Then something happened.

"Let me in!" Fay yelled pushing the door open with a very nervous student following.

"Your Not suppose to be in here Miss. Cohen." The kid said.

"Don't mess with me or I'll mess you up." She yelled at him, the kid slowly back out and closed the door.

"Fay..." He said.

"Harris, why?" She asked.

"Why what?" He asked back.

"Why did you take the fall alone? You did start the fight but you got your ass kicked by Danny." Fay asked. Harris sighed.

"Because….There are many reasons why, but only one reason I want to say." Harris said, He stood up as Fay began walking closer to him.

"Yeah?' She asked.

"Because I love you Fayla Cohen." Harris said using her full name. Fay opened her mouth and kissed Harris. The moment felt like a dream, but when they stopped the realized it was real.

"I love you too Harris Jefferson-Johnson." Fay said. They smiled at each other sharing another kiss before the door slammed open.

"Baby!" Maureen said running and hugging Harris.

"Ow..Maureen! I'm alright." Harris shouted despite the fact that Maureen was Harris's real blood Mother; He called Joanne Mom and Maureen by her name.

"What's this about getting in a fight, you know better than that." Joanne said shouted.

"Mom..." Harris began to explain but Fay cut him off.

"He didn't know what he was doing." Fay said.

"What do you mean?" Joanne asked.

"Someone spiked the punch, and Harris didn't taste it and well….he got drunk." Fay said. Maureen only hugged Harris tighter.

"Oh my poor pookie." Maureen said.

"Please don't be mad at him." Fay said.

"Do you know who spiked it?" Joanne asked.

"No." Fay said.

"Well, we better let the principle know, come on Harris." Joanne said grabbing Maureen and Harris. Harris smile at Fay.

"Thank you." He said. Fay blew him a kiss which he smile and blew one back.


	10. Authors note

Hi, I thought I would do something special and do some trivia and facts about my characters of Rent next generation.

Randi:

When Randi told Fay that Mimi was able to take a drug, so she wouldn't catch HIV. It was first going to be said that Randi had HIV for the first year of her life and then it went away like most cases of children born with HIV do, but I didn't add that part.

Randi's music box plays the song Musetta's waltz, and although I didn't mention it in the story, it was suppose to be the song Roger used to play Randi to sleep.

When I first imagined Randi well writing the story, I imagined she would have Blonde hair, light skin, and blue eyes like Roger. However I made Randi look more like Mimi when I wrote the story, because most of Mimi's traits are more dominate in the gene pool. Her black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin were more likely than Roger's Blonde hair, blue eyes, and light skin. And although there was still a chance she would look more like Roger I decided the story would be more interesting if I made Randi more like Mimi.

Donna:

This will not be mentioned in the story, but Donna is related to April. Roger was the only one who knew this; because Donna's adoption papers said her name was Donna Ericsson which was Aprils last name. The story I came up with was that Donna was April's niece, Aprils little sister May was 18 when Donna was born and gave her up for adoption feeling she was too young to have children. And when Roger and Mimi adopted her, her name was changed to Donna Davis. Little tiny clues about this have been given out like how Roger had said Donna looked like April and the fact the Donna has red hair.

Cameron:

Cameron was named because of how close "Cameron" is to "Camera."

Fay:

Fay's full name is Fayla Stella Cohen, it was oringally going to be Fayla Joanne Cohen, but I didn't think Mark would make her middle name for Joanne.

Gina:

Gina and Nicky being together is supposed to reflect on Idina Menzel (Maureen) and Taye Diggs (Benny's) offstage relationship. Well on Broadway Menzel and Diggs fell in love and got married.

Harris:

As many of you know, the chapter Fay and Harris's hell tango was for the Tango Maureen that was done by Joanne and Mark. But the whole Harris and Fay romance was thrown together not because of the Maureen/Mark couple, but for the unlikely, but still nice couple Joanne/Mark. During my first viewing of the movie I thought Mark was falling in love with Joanne.

Atticus:

Atticus was named after Atticus Finch from to kill a Mocking bird. Which the character is a lawyer.

Isabella:

In the story, Isabella was named after Angel's sister, who was at Angel's funeral in the movie. It was suppose to be that Isabella was to be named after Angel's grandmother, who was also at the funeral. But as it turned out Angel's grandmother in the movie was named Vivis after the actor who played her. And by the time I noticed this I had already gotten use to the name Isabella, there for I changed it to be named after Angel's sister.

Stella Cohen:

There were three stories behind Stella's death. The first one was that Stella owned a bakery and was murdered one night during a bank robbery when she refused to cooperate. But I thought that would be a little too much. The Second story was that Stella was on her way to a school play starring Fay when she got into a car accident. But when I wrote the third story that Stella was on her way home from work and she was struck by a drunk driver, I decided to use that one. There was also a fourth story that was part of the first story, only instead of Stella dying; Stella killed the robber when he threatened her. And although she got off with an obvious self-defense charge, she began to go crazy, and eventually she was entered in an insane asylum. However I decided to keep Stella's disappearance simple.

Another trivia thing:

This is a little about my first Rent experience. I have only seen the movie Rent; however I do want to go see the Broadway version. Anyway in a way Rent saved my birthday. When I woke up the day on my birthday, when we were suppose to go out to a movie and dinner. I woke up realizing my voice was gone. Anyway I feeling pretty down and I didn't think I would like the movie. However when I saw Rent, the entire movie blew me away. I almost cried which I never cry at the end of movies. After that I bought the soundtrack and learned the lyrics to almost ever single rent song.

Thanks for the Reviews, and before I go, I'd to say that soon after I finish this story I will be writing another Rent kids story, only I will be doing an experiment, I will be trying to make it into a musical story, where the characters are even singing. So hopefully people will like that story. Thanks.


	11. Happy New year Part two

Rent next Generation

Disclaimer: I own emotions, but not Rent.

Chapter 10: Happy New Year (The adult's side of the story.)

"You sure you'll be alright here Collins?" Mark asked returning from his room with his video Camera. Mark and Roger were going to a club, since Maureen and Joanne were at an office party and Mimi was still at rehab. They were going to meet Marks new girlfriend and her son. Collins had decided to stay.

"I'll be fine Mark; in fact you could've left Donna, Reese, and Atticus here with me." Collins told them.

"Well you deserve to party a little since it's new years eve, but I know how you like to party." Mark said mentioning Collins small marijuana habit. "Just be careful, the kids should be home around 1:30, we'll be home more around 2:30. See you in morning." Mark said Roger waved as he followed Mark out of the apartment. As they entered the club, the smell of smoke and alcohol took in immediately. The club was crowded, there was a band playing on stage, but it wasn't a very good bad. The thing was most people were having to much fun to care, as the club owner was looking for a c.d. player. Mark found Brooke almost instantly.

"Hey!" He shouted as they approached a table sitting Brooke, a young man with black hair and green eyes, wearing a t-shirt with a leather Jacket and jeans, beside him was another young man, with light brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a white dress shirt with black dress pants.

"Hey you." Brooke said getting up and hugging Mark, and kissing him on the cheek.

"Um...Brooke, this is my best friend Roger." Mark said, Brooke shook hands with Roger, "And Roger this is Brooke."

"I see that, Mark." Roger said.

"Well, over here is my son Derek." Brooke said pointing to the man in the leather jacket who gave a little wave. "And this is the love of my life, Warren." Brooke said pointing to the other young man who got up and shook Roger and Marks hand.

"It's very nice to meet you both, and I'm sorry Brooke, but there's only one love for me." Warren said smiling at Derek.

"We can share you." Brooke said as they all sat down.

"If I had a quarter for every time my Mom tried to steal my boyfriend." Derek said rolling his eyes.

"Now your just making me sound like a whore." Brooke said "I only fell in love with Warren."

"You can't have him." Derek said as the group shared a laugh. Derek kept staring at Mark, his stare was very cold and mean in a way.

"Um Mark, I'm gonna go call Jada, and tell her were at the club, and you know Donna she's probably gonna wanna talk to me." Roger said getting up.

"Brooke, do you want to dance?" Warren asked noticing Derek wanted to talk to Mark.

"That sounds nice." Brooke said getting up with Warren and leaving the table. Mark was now scared, as Derek leaned forward on the table.

"So, Mr. Cohen you're interested in my Mother?" Derek asked.

"Is there a problem with that?" Mark asked.

"Not in less you are the problem." Derek said leaning back again. "Don't get me wrong, you sound like a nice guy, director, three kids, but the thing is my Mom has had bad luck with relationships."

"Well, I've been dating for about three years now, and I've never been this interested in someone before, well almost." Mark said.

"Your first wife?" Derek guessed "Or was she just a girlfriend?"

"No it was wife, her name was Stella, and she died in a car accident." Mark said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, must have been hard on your kids." Derek said.

"Cameron and Fay yeah, but Reese was too young to remember, so in a way it's a little harder on him." Mark said. "And your Dad's death must have been pretty hard on you and your siblings."

"That was my step-father. My Father left before I was even born." Derek said "Michell and Allen are only my half brother and sister."

"But it still must have been hard on you." Mark said.

"Yeah it was, I liked him, and he made my mother happy. Now she's back in dating hell." Derek said he reached in his pocket and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. "Do you mind?"

"No go ahead." Mark said, Derek put one in his mouth and took out a lighter and lit it. He inhaled and took the cigarette out of his mouth to let the smoke out.

"Thanks, Warren hates it when I smoke. In fact I'm suppose to be quitting, but you only get to live once." Derek said.

"Well, it is addictive, Roger quit when his daughter was born, and he sounded like he was in hell." Mark said plainly, Derek laughed.

"Yeah, it's a hard habit to kick, Roger is that the guy you're here with?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, he was in my video." Mark pointed out.

"Today for you? Does he have…?"

"When I made the video it was HIV, now it's AIDS." Mark told him.

"What about his kid?" Derek asked.

"His wife took some drug and so she would only have HIV for a year, it went away but she was in the hospital a lot for her first year. There were a lot of times the doctors said she wouldn't make it."

"How is she now?" Derek asked.

"She's sixteen now, her names Randi…She just started dating my son almost a week ago." Mark said "The same night I meant your mother."

"That's another thing, it's only been a short time since she met you and she's already going "Derek I think I'm in love with him." I don't want her to get hurt again." Derek said. Mark thought for a moment before responding.

"Your right and I can't make any promises for the future until I get to know her, but it's been a long time since I've felt this way about anyone." Mark said, Derek nodded like he understood what Mark was saying.

"So Mark, I just want to know something, if it does get serious, where will My Mother stand to you?" Derek asked, Mark thought about the question and then continued.

"I won't lie to you Derek, but your Mother can't be first in my life, Cameron, Fay, and Reese have that spot, So I guess I would have to say second, depending on how serious it got. I'm not looking for someone who will up and leave in a few weeks, and I'm sure Brooke isn't either…I'm looking for a lifetime guarantee, I've always been the survivor in my group, and I'm looking for someone to survive with me." Derek nodded his head again. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, in fact all your answers were…pretty damn good. I'm glad you came out right away and told me you would always put your kids in front of my Mother, I not gonna hold it against you because my Mother would be the same way. And she is a survivor." Derek said smiling. "She helped me get through my HIV when I found out I had it."

"You weren't dating Warren then?" Mark asked.

"I didn't even know I was gay when I found out I had it. But a year after I found out, I started realizing more about myself." Derek said.

"How did Brooke react?" Mark asked.

"As I expected, shocked but she accepted it." Derek looked over at his mother and Warren for a moment and smiled at Mark. "She really does love him doesn't she? That's good, because I don't I'm gonna let Warren go anytime soon." Mark smiled too.

"So are we friends yet?" Mark asked.

"I'll make a deal with you Mark, as long as you don't hurt my Mother, I won't be the bad ass son, instead I'll be the kick ass son, deal?"

"Deal." Mark said grabbing Derek's had as they shook it. As Derek reached in his pocket and pulled out another cigarette and lighter, just as he was about to light it, Warren came over pulled it out of his mouth.

"Your suppose to be quitting." Warren said holding out his hand to collect the carton.

"Says you Mother." But Derek reached in his pocket and gave Warren the whole box. Mark then noticed Brooke was there too.

"Hey." She said as she wrapped an arm around Derek and an arm around Warren to bring them into a hug. Roger returned out of no where.

"Where have you been?" Mark asked.

"Well after I got off the phone with Donna, I called Mimi; you know to wish her a Happy New year." Roger said.

"And?"

"They said she was out with some friends." Roger said.

"Their allowed out?" Mark asked.

"They have someone go with them to make sure they stay out of trouble." Roger said sitting down.

"Well, it will be good for her to go out." Mark said, Hours past as everyone talked, Roger got up and danced with Brooke at one point, Mark talked to Derek and Warren for a while.

"Hey guys, five minutes till new year." Mark said filming everyone around the table.

"You have your camera out on new years?" Warren asked.

"Get use to it." Roger said, they herd a cell phone ring, Mark turned off his camera and realized it was his cell, he answered it.

"Hello? Maureen? What are you…slow down, Harris did what? Really with Benny's son. Maureen he is not scum, Maureen you need to calm down okay. Alright now I'm sure Harris is fine. Alright, look just calm down, go talk to Harris, and relax, Okay? Okay, Bye." Mark turned of the phone.

"What happened?" Roger asked.

"Harris got in a fight at school with Danny Coffin. And you know Maureen, she's all crazy now." Mark said. Roger couldn't help but laugh.

"I feel sorry for poor Harris." Roger said. That's when they herd everyone in the bar.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, happy new year!" Everyone shouted, in moments everyone shouting faded into kisses. Brooke kissing Mark, Derek kissing Warren, Roger wishing his wife was there for him to kiss. Instead he mearly lifted up his glass.

"Happy New year, Mimi." He sighed quietly.

"It is now…" He herd the sweet, kind voice say. Roger's eyes widen with shock….It couldn't be. But when he turned around he saw it was no dream, it was no mind tricks, it was her. Dress in a long beautiful black dress, wearing a denim jacket, and long beautiful, gleaming hair reflecting with the bar lights.

"Mimi…" Roger whisper, a smile flew across her face as she nodded. "Mimi." Roger said breaking into tears and bringing her in for a hug and a kiss. For now it was truly a happy new year.


	12. Happy new year part three

Rent next generation

Chapter 12: Happy new year part 3 (Mimi's story.)

Mark eyes grew with shock as he saw Roger kiss Mimi.

"Mimi? What in the world are you doing here?" Mark asked. Mimi smiled and drew Mark in for a hug.

"Mark, I've missed you some much." Mimi said, it almost sounded sad.

"I've missed you too." Mark said.

"Mimi, this is great, the girls will be so happy." Roger said, Mimi look at Roger with her sweeping beautiful eyes.

"Randi, Donna." Mimi said "Where are they?"

"Randi's at her school new years party and Donna was going to spend the night at Jada's, but maybe we should go get them." Roger said, Mimi looked away sad.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you alone for awhile, do you mind if we go somewhere else?" Mimi asked. Roger looked a bit confused but he grabbed Mimi's hand.

"Sure." Roger said "We'll see you at home." Mark nodded.

"Yeah, I'll call Jada and tell her we're picking Reese and Donna up tonight." Mark told them as they left. They ended up going to the Live café where they had a cup of coffee.

"And then Donna wrote this really great song about a week ago. I swear she's going to be a musical genius." Roger said as he was updating Mimi.

"That's wonderful, what about that stop at the park she told me about?" Mimi asked, Roger looked away not wanting to discuss it.

"That wasn't all joyful." Roger said with a sigh "She ran into him…"

"The Man?" Mimi asked shocked.

"He was probably selling drugs, he dropped some money and Donna found it and gave it to back to him." Roger shook his head "Sometimes she's a little too nice for her own good."

"Well, she had no idea who he was." Mimi said "She thought she was returning money to a regular man."

"Well, anyway you're not going to believe this, Randi and Cameron have started dating." Roger said with a smile.

"Really?" Mimi asked with a huge smile. "I always knew they'd end up together."

"I think we can get Mark to pay for the wedding." Roger said, Mimi laughed as she grabbed his hand.

"It seems like only yesterday we were bringing Donna home for Randi to meet. And then we took them to the park….and I threw all away." Mimi said pulling her hand away from Roger. "Randi didn't deserve that, Donna didn't deserve that, you didn't deserve that."

"Mimi, it's only been six months." Roger said "That doesn't matter anymore, all that matters is, you're here and we're a family again." Mimi smiled at her husband and grabbed his hand again. Meanwhile, Isabella ran up the loft stairs holding Beckon, careful not to drop him. As she burst through the door, Collins who was seated on the couch stood up.

"Belle?" He asked.

"Dad, I found this boy alone on the street, He says his name is Beckon." Isabella said laying the boy on the couch.

"Is he alright?" Collins asked reaching his hand for the boy's forehead but Isabella stopped him.

"Don't touch him, he's sick." Isabella said. Collins took his hand away.

"How bad?" Collins asked.

"I think it's a fever, it doesn't look terrible. But any fever can harm you." Isabella reminded him. "I'll take him to my room and try to bring the temperature down; if he isn't better in a couple hours I'll take him to the hospital." Isabella picked Beckon up carefully and walked to Randi, Fay, and her room she put Beckon on her cot and covered him with blankets. She walked down the hall to the bathroom and got a wash cloth, she turned on the faucet to get cold water on the wash cloth. When a voice played in her voice.

"Good job honey…." Isabella looked to the door; she might have assumed it was her Father, if the voice wasn't so high and clear. Isabella knew who it was; it was a voice that guided her, that helped her in bad times, the voice that acted as her second parent.

"Angel?" Isabella asked. A part of her knew it was ridiculous to think it was Angel. Angel was gone, no longer on this earth. But another part knew in her heart, it was her. Isabella turned off the water and walked back to help Beckon.

An hour later the door to the loft opened.

"Hey Collins." Mark said, Collins was reading a book when he looked up to greet his friends.

"Back so….." he paused in shock when he saw Mimi standing next to Roger. Roger carried a fast asleep Donna in his arms, well Mark carried Reese in his arms.

"Mimi?" Collins asked standing up as Mimi approached him; Mimi smiled as she welcomed Collins in her arms. He pulled her away.

"Look at you, you're…you're." Collins started to say.

"Healthy." Mimi said "And that's the way it should be."

"I'm going to go put Reese to bed." Mark said walking down the hallway.

"Should we put her to bed?" Mimi asked. Roger shook his head.

"Why make her wait till tomorrow?" Roger said, Mimi sat down on the couch as Roger put Donna on Mimi's lap.

"Donna….baby wake up." Roger whispered as he gently shook Donna. Donna's eyes opened half way before they closed again. Then they flew open in excitement.

"Mama!" She screamed as she hopped into Mimi's open arms.

"Donna baby, I've missed you so much!" Mimi said.

"What's going on?" Isabella asked running out into the other room. Isabella gasped. "Mimi?" Mimi lifted Donna up her lap and stood up.

"There's my third daughter." Mimi said as Isabella ran into her arms.

"Mimi, you look so good, the rehab must have been helpful." Isabella said taking a full look at Mimi.

"I did meet a lot of friends at rehab, but I'm just glad to be home with my family and friends." Mimi said.

"Mom?" Everyone turned to see a shocked Randi with her arms around a shock Cameron, and standing with a shocked Fay.

"Mimi?" Cameron and Fay asked together. Randi pulled herself away from Cameron and slowly walked to Mimi. Mimi placed her hand on Randi's face, which was dripping with tears.

"It's true." Randi said falling into Mimi's arms "You are back." Roger and Donna slowly walked over to join the family in a group hug. Cameron filmed the moment with tears in his eyes.

"So it is truly a happy new year, as Mimi returns to us. The Davis family once broken apart, is now back together and begin another year in love." He said as everyone in the loft felt tears come into their eyes.

The next chapter of the story will begin a few months later.


	13. Seasons of love

Rent next generation

Note: I don't own Rent that belongs to the musical genius known as Jonathan Larson.

Chapter 13: Seasons of love.

"April 13th, 2007 5:00 pm in the life of my family." Cameron said filming the park around him. "In the past couple of months, we've gotten Mimi the mother of bohemia back. We've gotten a new member of our large family, after Collins adopted young Beckon after it was revealed his sister was arrested for drug procession. And me and Randi have never been more in love."

"Cameron! Put the camera away, were taking pictures." Mark said next to an irritated Photographer. They were at the park taking pictures.

"Has Brooke and her kids shown up yet?" Cameron yelled.

"They'll be here soon." Mark said. Cameron turned off his camera as Maureen ran by him chasing Atticus. Cameron walked over to Randi and grabbed her hand.

"So my love, Is this not a beautiful day?" Cameron asked.

"Indeed it is, Romeo." Randi said bringing him in for a kiss.

"Oh my god Harris! I'm going to kill you!" Fay yelled walking away.

"Oh god." Cameron said rolling his eyes.

"What are you mad about? All I said was in our play we should have a tango." Harris said running after Fay. Fay got into Harris's face.

"And who exactly have you been tangoing with?!" Fay yelled.

"Fay, I wasn't cheating on you, I was just talking to that girl." Harris said.

"Harris!" She yelled.

"Sweets, we were just talking." Harris brought Fay in and held her close; Fay refused to make eye contact. "You know you're the only girl I want to tango or for that matter ever dance with. You're the only girl for me." Fay sighed but then wrapped her arms around Harris.

"I'm sorry, it's just the thought of you with another girl scares me." Fay said as her lips met Harris's.

"Gag fest!" Cameron and Randi yelled making gagging sounds.

"Are you guys sixteen, or six?" Fay yelled.

"Six." Randi replied.

"Grow up." Harris said grabbing Fay's hand.

"That's so immature Harris!" Cameron yelled.

"Mitchell! Allan! Get over here!" Brooke yelled at a twelve year old girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, and an eight year old boy with short brown hair and green eyes. Not far behind them were Derek and Warren laughing at the two younger children. "Derek!"

"Sorry Mom." Derek said "Hey guys knock it off!" The girl and boy stopped.

"Hey beautiful." Brooke said kissing Mark.

"Gag fest strikes again." Randi said.

"Allan! Mitchell, come over here." Brooke said.

"Cameron, Fay, Reese." Mark called. Everyone came over as Mark and Brooke introduced everyone.

"Allan, Mitchell, this is Cameron, Fay, and Reese. These are Mark's children. And this man is Mark."

"Hey guys." Mark said holding his hand out, but neither of the two took it. Derek tapped Allan on the head.

"Guys, we talked about this." He told them. Finally Allan shook Mark's hand followed by Micthell.

"Guys, this is Micthell, and Allan." Mark said.

"Hi guys, nice to meet you." Fay said hugging both of them. Cameron shook their hands. Reese just gave a little wave.

"Um we're gonna have a few minutes before we take pictures, so why don't you kids go play?" Mark suggested.

"Hey Randi, let's go play on the swings." Cameron said in a mocking voice.

"Maybe later we'll play spin the bottle." Randi said pushing Cameron.

"Whore." Fay said as they laughed with each other. Reese walked to the swings; he saw that Allan and Micthell had followed him.

"You don't like this anymore then we do, do you?" Micthell asked. Reese looked at them both with confused eyes.

"I like Brooke, it's just…"

"It's nothing personal, but we don't want your Dad in our family." Allan blurted out.

"What's wrong with my Dad?" Reese asked. "You don't even know him."

"That's our point, it's not just your Dad, we don't want anyone to take our Dad's place." Micthell said. "Just like you probably don't want anyone to take your moms place."

"Well, I don't remember my Mom so much." Reese admitted. "Maureen's been the closet thing."

"But she's a friend; she was part of your family anyway. You don't want a complete stranger to be your Mom do you?" Micthell asked. Reese hesitated but nodded.

"No I guess I don't." Reese admitted.

"Then we need to make sure that doesn't happen." Micthell said. Meanwhile Roger and Mimi were holding hands as they watched Donna go down the slide.

"Everything's finally perfect." Roger said, Mimi nodded as she shivered a little bit.

"It's a little chilly out here." She said. Roger took off his Jacket and gave it to Mimi; she smiled but continued to shiver.

"Mama, Daddy! When are we taking the picture?" Donna asked.

"We're ready now!" The photographer said. "Let's get the Cohen's together first." Mark, Cameron, Fay and Reese all came together in front of a tree.

"Smile." The photographer said. The Cohen's took a wonderful picture. "Davis family." As the cohens cleared out, The Davis family stood under the tree. Mimi and Roger with their arms wrapped around one another, well Randi held Donna up. They took pictures of the families, then the couples, then just the adults, then just the kids, then everyone together. Everything the way it should be, happy. Later on they were at the live café. Laughing and smiling together. All of the sudden Mark and Brooke stood up.

"Attention everyone. As you know Brooke and I have been dating for a few months now. And I haven't felt this way about anyone since Stella." Mark said.

"Dad, get to the point!" Fay said.

"We've decided to get married." Brooke announced. A bolt out of the blue struck everyone. Warren nudged Derek.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well, do you really love him?" Derek asked.

"Derek, of course I do." Brooke responded. Then he turned to Mark.

"You really love her?" He asked.

"With all my heart." Mark said. Derek shrugged.

"Then I guess congratulations." Derek said raising his glass. Everyone finally joined in except for Mitchell, Alan, and Reese.

"How could she do this to us?" Mitchell said sternly but quietly.

"This is horrible, right Reese?" Alan said. "Reese?" Reese continued to stare, finally tears started to fall down his face. He got up and shoved the chair back into the table.

"How could you do this me, too Mom!?" Reese shouted at Mark as he ran out of the restaurant.

"Reese!" Mark said. Cameron got up and put his coat on.

"I'll make sure he makes it home alright, he needs sometime to think this through." Cameron said, he gave Randi a quick kiss as he darted out the door. Fay looked down at her food sad, which Harris helped by putting his arm around her.

"It's okay, I'm sure he'll be fine." Harris said.

"I can't believe me and Cameron just ignored Reese like that. We've been so busy fixing my Dad up with people that we never even considered asking Reese how he felt. I must be the worst sister ever." Fay said hanging her head low. Harris held her closer.

"Jane Lousk felt the same way as Reese when her mom remarried, he'll be fine." Harris said, Fay's eyes of sadness turned to anger.

"And when exactly did you talk to Jane Lousk?" Fay asked pulling away.

"In science class." Harris said. Fay stood up from the table.

"Goodbye." She said walking away. Harris got up and went after her.

"Fay, what is your fucking problem?" Harris said. Fay faced him, getting in his face completely.

"My problem is that you're seeing girls behind my back!" Fay accused. Harris rolled his eyes.

"Oh god here we go again!" Harris said. "For the last time, I'm not seeing anyone."

"Jane Lousk!" Fay pointed out.

"I was talking to her okay? Am I not aloud to talk to someone?" Harris asked.

"I've been listening to you and your lame excuses for so long Harris and you keep asking why, I don't like other girls going around and flirting with you!" Fay shouted.

"There will always be girls flirting with me! But it doesn't mean I'm flirting with them. Fay if I wanted to leave you, I could have long ago." Harris shouted. Fay angry eyes only burned more as she grabbed her coat.

"I'm leaving, I'm gone!" She shouted.

"Fay..." Harris said grabbing her arm, but Fay pulled her arm away from Harris and faced him, tears dripped from her eyes.

"I'm done Harris." Fay said. "We're through." Fay walked away. Everyone was staring at Harris who looked back.

"Shows over, everyone go back to eating." Harris grabbed his coat and walked out the door. Everyone quietly went back to their meals. A while later, Mimi, Roger, Randi, and Donna came through the door. Cameron came out when he herd the door.

"How's Reese?" Roger asked.

"Pissed as hell." Cameron said. "But he stopped crying."

"I'll go talk to him." Donna said running to Reese's room. Mimi curled up on the couch shivering.

"Are you alright?" Roger asked rushing to her side. She coughed but nodded.

"I'll be fine..." She managed to choke out. Roger felt her forehead.

"Your burning up he said. Mimi, I think you have a fever." He said. "Cameron, get a blanket."

"Mom?" Randi asked worriedly. Cameron ran back with a blanket.

"We're going to the hospital." Roger said picking Mimi up.

"We can't afford it Roger." Mimi said. "We spent everything on rehab."

"I don't care, we'll find a way." Roger said. "Randi keep your sister calm."

"Call me, when you find something out." Cameron yelled. Roger ran out the door. Randi slammed down on the couch. Cameron walked over to her.

"I'm sure Mimi will be fine." Cameron said bringing her close to him. He felt her tears soak his shirt.

"525,600 minutes….." Randi said. "A life time, 525,600 minutes might soon be up for my Mom."

Uh uh, I'm gonna get flamed. Mimi won't die in the next chapter, however I only think it's fair to warn you all she'll be dying soon. I'm sorry, I hate to do it, but I have too.


	14. Without you

Rent next generation

Disclaimer: As always I do not own Rent. The most excellent and missed Jonathan Larson wrote that.

Chapter 14: Without you.

"Hey Mama!" Donna said running into Mimi's room with Randi and Cameron following.

"My girls." Mimi said smiling. She looked perfectly fine now, her fever had gone away. Donna and Randi both hugged her at the same time. Cameron hugged Mimi next.

"And my boy." She smiled.

"Actually, I'm taking Randi to dinner after this. But I'm always free to see my favorite girl over 20." Cameron said smiling.

"Where's Dad?" Randi asked.

"He went to see a doctor about checking me out." Mimi said.

"I better go find him." Randi said walking out of the room. She only had to go down the hall to find Roger and the doctor. But just as she was about to turn the corner she herd them talking, well almost.

"This isn't right, either you're screwing with me or you have the wrong patient." Roger said, even though he sounded mad, Randi could see he was crying. She hid herself, knowing if it were that bad, he wouldn't tell her on his own.

"I'm sorry Mr. Davis." The Doctor said. "These test are very accurate. And although we can't explain why, Mimi's t-cells are becoming less and less. I'm afraid she's enter end stage AIDS." Randi paused, she must herd him wrong. She was sure of it. Because she knew what he would have meant if he said end stage AIDS. Having two parents that have AIDS, and having HIV for the first year of her life, and not to mention the friends they had that also suffered from AIDS. Randi knew full well what end stage AIDS meant. It meant it was the beginning of the end. That her already limited time, would become more limited. It meant that in anywhere from a few weeks to a few months, Mimi was going to die.

"No! She's not going to die!" Roger said braking into more tears. "She can't! She has two daughters, she has me, she just came back to us a few months ago. She can't leave us again, let alone forever!" The doctor shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Davis." That was all he said. Roger stood there in disbelief. "I write up your forms so you can go home, no sense spending the time you have left with her here. Also the hospital's Fight HIV/AIDS program has agreed to pay for Mimi's medical bill. So you don't have to worry about that." The doctor walked away as Roger stood there. Like he was going to worry about the medical bill anyway, he had much, much, much bigger problems then that.

"Randi, I know your there." He said. Randi came out from behind the corner. Tears flew down from her eyes as she ran to Roger and wrapped her arms around him.

"He's lying Daddy." She said through heavy breaths. "He's lying!"

"No." Roger said bringing Randi closer to him. "God I wish he was, but he isn't." They stood there and cried with each other for a few minutes. Randi was far from getting her tears out, but Roger pulled away.

"I have to tell your Mother." He said. Randi grabbed his arms.

"What about Donna?" She asked.

"Randi, no." He said. "She's just a little girl."

"I think she has a right to know, so at least it won't surprise her." Randi said. Roger shook his head.

"Donna's excited and peppy. And Mimi loves that. And if we told her that in a few weeks or so her Mother's going to die, she's going to be depressed through it. I want Mimi to go with Donna excited and happy. I know it's selfish to make her be happy when she should be sad, but there will time for tears later." Randi took in what Roger said and nodded.

"Me and Cameron will take Donna and leave, you can tell Mom then." Randi said. Roger nodded as they started walking back. Roger noticed has they entered the hospital room, Randi was no longer crying, instead she looked numb.

"Cameron, Donna, let's go eat." Randi said. Cameron looked confused.

"I thought the plan was to leave Donna here with Roger and Mimi?" He said.

"Change of plans, very big change of plans." She said. Cameron was confused, but knew Randi would explain.

"Okay, Come on Donna." Cameron said. Donna gave Mimi a hug, Randi followed but her hug wasn't as warm as the hug she'd given Mimi when they walked in. As they were walking down the hall Donna was walking way in front of Cameron and Randi. She decided now was a good time to tell him.

"What's going on?" Cameron whispered. Randi almost broke down into tears, but instead remained numb.

"Cameron.." She said. "My Mom, she only has a few months to live." Cameron didn't stop walking but his face was filled with shock, and depression.

"What?" He asked. "But she looks fine."

"It's not the illness that's going to kill her. She's enter end stage AIDS. Her t-cells are so low; it wouldn't take very much to knock her down." Randi said still numb.

"Oh no…" Cameron said, now he looked like he was going to cry.

"Don't." She said. "We're not telling Donna. Cry when Donna's not around." Cameron stopped in his tracks. "I said not now." She said stopping as well.

"Randi, what's going to happen to us?" He asked, she looked at him, but the numb look never left her. "I mean, when Mimi left for Rehab we were drifting farther and farther apart until I admitted my love for you. What's going to happen when she dies?" He looked at Randi who just stood there. Even if it was fake, Cameron would have accepted we'll be just fine. But Randi just looked to the ground.

"I don't know." She admitted. They continued walking. Although now what started as depression to Cameron, now turned into fear for his relationship.

(Authors note: I'm going to do something a little different. I'm going to do a bit of a short songfic out of the last couple months of Mimi's life to the Rent song Without you. Here it is.)

"I'm sorry Mimi." Roger said after telling her she only had a few months to live. Mimi shocked eyes filled with tears.

"No..Roger, No!" She said putting her face into her hands.

"Mimi." Roger said wrapping his arms around her.

"_Without You  
The Ground Thaws  
The Rain Falls  
The Grass Grows"_

Randi is seen with a note book. Out of no where she starts crying.

"No! No! No!" She throws her notebook across the room. Cameron comes from the other room.

"Randi..." He said walking towards her. But she throws her arms up.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted walking away.

"_Without You  
The Seeds Root  
The Flowers Bloom  
The Children Play"_

"Watch me, are you guys watching?" Donna said, they were at the park. Roger and Mimi looked up at the slide where Donna was.

"We're watching." Roger said. Donna slid down the slide and ran to Mimi and Roger.

"Let's go to the swings." Donna said. Mimi starts coughing.

"I think we should go home." Roger said taking his coat off and wrapping it around Mimi.

"But we just got here." Donna said.

"I know, but Mama's not feeling well Babes." Roger responded. "Come on lets go."

"_The Stars Gleam   
The poets dream  
The Eagles Fly  
Without You"  
_

Fay is seen talking with some friends, when she looks over to Harris who is leaning against a statue. He looks at her and gives her a sad look. She stares at him for a moment.

"Fay?" One of her friends asked. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah..." Fay said as she started walking again. Harris sighed and walked away.

"_The Earth Turns   
The Sun Burns  
But I Die  
Without You"_

"Hey Belles." Beckon asked holding a photo album.

"What is it buddy?" Isabella asked.

"Who's this?" Beckon pointed to a picture of Angel in a dress she made. Isabella froze.

"_Come on Honey…"_ She herd a voice say.

"Just a friend." She responded.

"_Without You  
The Breeze Warms  
The Girls Smiles  
The Cloud Moves"_

The gang was at the live café. Celebrating Mimi and Roger anniversary.

"To Mimi and Roger." Mark said rising a glass.

"The mother and father of bohemia." Fay threw in before she sat down. She looked over and saw Harris sitting with Maureen and Joanne. Harris looked at her; he got up and went to her chair.

"I think we need to talk." Harris said.

"I have nothing to say to you." Fay responded.

"Fay…" But Fay still looked away. Harris shook his head and walked away.

"_Without You  
The Tides Change  
The Boys Run  
The Oceans Crash"_

Still at the party, Brooke walks up to Reese.

"Hey buddy." She said.

"I'm not your buddy." Reese said.

"Reese, soon you're Dad and I will be married, and you guys are coming to my house. You know that don't you?" Brooke asked.

"Oh so not only do you want to take my Mom's place, but you also want to take me away me away from the only home I've ever known?" Reese asked.

"Reese…" Brooke said, but Reese got up and ran away.

"_The Crowd Roars   
The Days Soar  
The Babies Cry  
Without You"_

Isabella is cleaning up the living room, when drops a box. She reaches to pick up the contents of the box and comes across a picture of Collins and Angel. She stares at it for a moment.

"_I love you honey…"_ Isabella herd, she stood up.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Leave me alone!"

"_The Moon Glows   
The River Flows  
But I Die  
Without You"_

"Mommy, Maureen." Gina said. "After me and Nicky graduate. We're going to get married.

"Pookie, that's wonderful." Maureen said jumping up and hugging Gina, Joanne hugged her next.

"_The World Revives….._

_Colors Renew_

_But I Know  
Only Blue  
Lonely Blue  
within Me, Blue_ "

Randi's outside on the fire escape crying. When Cameron comes out.

"Randi…Please talk to me." Cameron pleaded.

"You can't help me, no one can. Because my problem can't be solved!" Randi said.

"I can't see you like this, not again." Cameron said kneeling down with her. "I want to help.

"I can't be saved like you seem to think I can, and if you can't understand that. I'm wasting my time on you." Randi plainly said.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Cameron asked.

"I'm braking up with you." Randi said. Cameron looked shock and heart broken.

"Randi you're not thinking clearly…" He said.

"I'm thinking just fine." Randi said. Cameron tried to wrap his arms around her but she pushed him away. He sighed, got up, and walked away. Randi started crying harder.

"_Without You……._

_Without You  
The Hand Gropes  
The Ear Hears  
The Pulse Beats"_

Mimi is in the hospital. Donna runs in and hugs Mimi. Randi just waves as she comes in with Roger.

"Mama, I can't wait for you to come home." Donna said. Randi stood there shocked.

"I can't wait to go home." Mimi responded hugging Donna again. Randi opens the door.

"Randi…" Roger said, but a door slam was his only answer.

"_Without You  
The Eyes Gaze  
The Legs Walk  
The Lungs Breathe"_

"Happy seventeenth birthday Randi!" Brooke says coming into Mimi's room with Derek and Warren following. Everyone was there for Randi's birthday.

"Thanks guys." Randi said holding her Mother's hand. She smiled but then frowned as she looked at Cameron. Who stared at her for a moment before looking away. Mimi weakly squeezed her hand. Randi smiled again, but felt like crying.

"_The Mind Churns   
The Heart Yearns  
The Tears Dry  
Without You"_

"Bye Mom." Randi said after their visit.

"Bye Mama." Donna said.

"Bye girls, I'll miss you." Mimi said.

"We'll be back tomorrow." Donna said, but Randi pushed her out the door.

"_Life Goes On  
But I'm Gone  
Cause I Die…"_

Roger sits by Mimi's side as she slowly grows weaker.

"Roger…it's time." She whispered.

"No, no not yet." He pleaded.

"Goodbye Roger…" Mimi said as she closed her eyes and her breathing slowed to a stop. Roger herd the long beep of the machine as he burst into tears.

"Goodbye Mimi..." He said kissing her forehead.

"_Without you…Without you…Without you…"_

"I'm sorry girls." Roger said after he told Donna and Randi.

"What?" Donna asked braking into tears. "She can't be…I didn't say goodbye." Donna reached and hugged Randi as they cried together. Roger started crying as well and joined them as they cried together for Mimi.

"_Without you…"_

This is by far the saddest chapter I've ever had to write. Sorry once again guys, but that's how the story goes. Please don't be mad.


	15. Goodbye love

Rent Next Generation

Disclaimer: Rent does not belong to me, but to quite possibly the Greatest Artist ever the late Jonathon Larson.

Chapter 15: Goodbye love

Everyone sat in the church as they waited for Mimi's funeral to start. Mark agreed to start the funeral off as he stood in front of everyone.

"Mimi was a one of kind girl." Mark started. "She didn't cry when things looked bad, she didn't run away when things got tough. She had her share of vices but who doesn't. She was still a loving Mother and Wife. After Stella died, Mimi became the sort of the Mother figure for my children, and for that I'm grateful. I remember when Randi was five months old and she almost didn't make it that one night Mimi looked to me and said it was weird. That two years ago she didn't even know Randi existed, and now that she was in her life, she couldn't imagine her world without her. That was Mimi." Mark wiped away a tear from his eye and stepped down. Randi stepped up with a fender on her back.

"I've been spending a year trying to write a song for you Mom." She said. "Now I think I found the song." Randi put the fender in front of her and started playing.

"Please don't forget me; Please let the light burn longer.

I don't know why, but something tells me we belong together.

Just a feeling in my heart.

Why go and live in your past.

When every moment may be your last.

You can't let me go, you've tried.

Well try again next time.

Only don't try too hard.

I'll let go of the handle.

If you just light my candle.

One flame for you, and one for us.

There's nothing we can't handle.

Just please light my candle.

Something about this is right.

And it's in your eyes tonight…"

Randi stopped playing and stopped for a moment, and started crying.

"Our love may be gone, but memories live on.

I'll think of you when I sing this song."

Donna who stood up and started singing walked up and stood next to Randi.

"I live with no regrets.

But in death I can't forget.

That you were with me.

Even if your not now."

Randi looked at her Sister but started singing as she put the Fender down on the floor.

"And if you come to find me, I'll tell you where I am.

I'm writing one great song before I go.

That's been my plan.

To put on one last great show."

Roger stood up and started singing with them.

"And I just want you to know.

I'm with you in your heart.

Life goes to fast, and so does this song.

Child grew up quick and that's just wrong.

That's something I just learned not that I knew all along.

And just know, I loved you from the start.

I'll let go of the handle.

If you just light my candle.

One flame for you, and one for us.

There's nothing we can't handle.

Just please light my candle.

Something about this is right.

And it's in your eyes tonight…"

"It's in your eye's tonight….." Randi and Donna sang together. "I see it in your eyes…."

"Mimi!!!!" Roger sang out loud but after the first Mi, Randi and Donna sang again.

"Light my candle……" They sang. The church was quiet, everyone was crying. Randi and Donna cried together. After the service everyone was at the cemetery. They stood at Mimi's grave, placing flowers on her coffin and some flowers on Angel's grave next to Mimi's. Roger stared at the coffin. Everyone but Roger started walking away. The teenagers were walking separately. Fay was walking with Danny. Harris gave him a stern look.

"_It's true you drop out of drama club. And out of choir." _Fay started to sing.

"_It's true, I decided it was for the best, it's true you with this yuppie scum."_ Harris accused.

"_You said you never speak to him again."_ Danny sang.

"Not now." Fay said.

"_Who said that you had any say in who she says things to at all?!"_ Cameron sang.

"Yeah!" Harris said.

"_Who said that you should stick your nose in other peoples business?" _Randi sang.

"Who said I was talking to you?!" Cameron said angry. Harris turned to Cameron angry. Isabella tried to get in the way.

"_We use to have this night each night, she never admit I existed!" _Harris sang.

"_She was the way, she was always run away hit the road, you don't fool me your full of shit Randi!" _Cameron sang.

"Cameron!" Isabella yelled.

"_She's in denial!" _Harris sang.

"_She's in denial!" _Cameron sang.

"Guys!" Isabella sang. Cameron turned to Randi and pointed at her.

"_You gave an inch when I gave a mile!" _Cameron sang. Harris then turned to Fay.

"_Like I gave a mile!" _He sang. Fay got in his face.

"_Gave a mile to who?!" _She sang.

"Come on guys chill!" Isabella shouted. Cameron and Harris faced each other.

"_I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Mimi had…Someone to live for! Unafraid to say I love you!" _They sang together. Randi made Cameron face her.

"_All your words are nice Cameron, but loves not a three way street. You'll never share real love, until you love yourself."_ She stopped and wiped a tear from her eyes, as she started to sing again her voice cracked. "_I should know…"_ Donna came up and pushed Randi away.

"_You all said you'd be cool today…so please." _She cried as she sang. "_For my sake…I can't believe she's gone…I can't believe this is happening…I can't believe this family must die…" _She pointed to the Adults who were in a circle talking. _"They helped us believe in love…I can't believe you disagree!" _All of them were now crying.

"_I can't believe this is……Goodbye….." _They sang together. Fay put her face in her hands and sobbed. Harris walked over and took her hands. She stared at him.

"it's okay babe." He said bringing her in for a hug.

"I've missed you Harris, I'm sorry." She said crying harder. "God I'm so sorry." Cameron looked at Randi sadly. Randi looked away as Cameron shook his head and left.

"Come on Donna, let's leave Dad alone for a while." Randi said as she started walking away. Donna ran up to her.

"You deceived me…" Donna whispered.

"What?" Randi asked giving her a weird look.

"_You deceived Miranda Davis!" _Donna sang. _"You knew all along, that something was wrong. But did you tell me, no you kept hidden." _

"We didn't want to tell you." Randi said. "It would break you're…."

"Randi I'm not as innocent as you think!" Donna sang. _"I only pretend to be the scared one. Because it had to be someone. And you and Dad need someone to keep you alive…You've never finished a song! You left Cameron, and now Mom's gone. Three good things in your life, and now there gone! And two of them are your fault! Your fault Randi! Two of those things you caused. You never finish a song because your too busy feeling sorry for yourself. Cameron's not around, because you wouldn't let him help. Randi if things continue this way, if you continue this path, your life will mean nothing. And no one will help you with the after math………" _

"Stop!" Randi yelled at Donna, tears rolled down both their faces.

"It's true Randi! It's all true! You push the people away and feel sorry for yourself. But she was my Mom too, I cried myself to sleep when she was gone too. Mimi wasn't my birth mom. But she's just as much my Mom as she is yours!" Donna ran back to the cemetery.

"_Oh no……" _Randi sang.

"Let me walk you home." Cameron said.

"I'm fine." Randi said. Cameron shook his head.

"No your not, your not fine." Cameron said, he looked up at her with tears in his eyes. _"Randi, please let me in, whether it's as a boyfriend, or just a friend."_

"_No, I can't. You don't understand." _ Randi said as she started walking down the street.

"_How do I not understand?! I lost my Mother too. Please forgive me. But how dare you, assume I have never felt the pain you felt! At least you saw it coming! At least you knew it would happen. I didn't get a warning. My Mother died alone! So don't you dare tell me I don't know your pain. Her deaths in vein, and so is Mimi's!" _Cameron kicked the fence. And cried. Randi stared at him. She felt horrible; she had forgotten Cameron had lost his Mother. Then she made a realization. Donna was right; she had pushed everyone she loved away. Now the person she loved and cared about most was begging for a place in her heart. She would allow it.

"_Goodbye love, Goodbye love…Goodbye Mom, Goodbye….Just came to say…"_ Cameron started singing with Randi.

"_Goodbye all fears, goodbye lost years, goodbye past tears, Hello new beginning……" _Randi reached to Cameron and pulled him in for a kiss. They kissed as their tears flowed down their face. Randi pulled away and hugged Cameron.

"Randi, I love you so much." Cameron whispered into her ear.

"I love you Cameron." Randi said.

"You alright?" He asked.

"No…" Randi said. "But I think I will be." They stood and held each other, embracing every moment they had together. "I can't believe I pushed you away."

"_I should tell you, I should tell you, I should tell you I pushed you away too."_ Cameron sang.

"_I should tell you, I should tell you, That I'd die…….Without you." _ Randi sang. Randi and Cameron kissed again. Randi knew one day she would be alright, as long as Cameron was by her side.

Hi, I did change the lyrics of goodbye love a bit to fit the story, but the song like everything is Rent belongs to Jonathon Larson.


	16. We're Okay

Rent Next Generation

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. I don't own Rent. It belongs to Jonathon Larson, who lives on through Rent.

Chapter 16: We're okay

Fay and Cameron were packing their stuff, getting ready to move to Brooke's apartment.

"So how long exactly do we have before we go force Reese out of here?" Fay asked.

"I can't believe we're leaving this place. I've been here since the day I was born. Remember last Christmas when the power went out and played cards well everyone woke up?" Cameron asked. Fay nodded.

"Seemed like only yesterday. Remember when you and I got into that fight over who was Dad's favorite. And we decided it was me?" Fay said smiling.

"I thought it was me." Cameron said. Then he sighed. "Remember when Reese was old enough to grasp the fact Mom died, and we told him we would always be there for him?'

"Some siblings, we are." Fay said. "Pushing Brooke on him like that wasn't right."

"None of this is right, we shouldn't be moving." Cameron said getting up and walking away. Fay followed him. Mark and Brooke were packing movies in a box when they got out there.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Mark asked.

"Dad, we don't want to move." Cameron said. Mark looked up at him.

"I second that." Fay said. "This is our home."

"Guys, there's not enough room." Mark explained.

"Allan can room with Reese, and Mitchel can move in with Donna." Cameron suggested.

"Collins and Isabella were going to get my room." Mark said. Fay paused before she thought of something.

"Isabella can share me and Randi's room; we could get a huge bed and share." Fay suggested.

"And…I can share my room with Reese and Allan, so Collins can have his own room." Cameron said. Brooke stared at Cameron, what teenager in their right mind would share their room with kids just so they could stay together? It touched her.

"Guys, I don't know if that's fair to Brooke, Mitchel, and Allan." Mark said.

"Mark, this is perfect." Brooke said. Everyone was now staring at her. "This is the kind of family Mitchel and Allan need. One that's willing to give up privacy and space in order to stay together. I say, if it's alright with everyone else, that we should move in." Mark looked over at Fay and Cameron.

"You realize that the space is going to be tight." Mark warned. They nodded.

"We're willing to pay the rent." Fay said. Mark sighed.

"Then you guys better start moving your stuff." Mark said. Fay squealed in delight, well Cameron smiled. They hugged each other. After that they went to Reese's room. Reese opened the door.

"What do you guys want?" He asked.

"We want to talk to you." Fay said walking over and sitting on Reese's bed.

"We wanted to say, sorry for pushing Dad and Brooke down your throat." Cameron said.

"And sorry we didn't ask how you felt about it, we just thought you'd be happy." Fay said. Reese snorted.

"Yeah, I'm real happy about replacing Mom." Cameron and Fay stared at each other.

"Reese, no one said anything about replacing Mom. No one can replace her. And I know your suffering the most because you never knew her." Fay started.

"But we did know her." Cameron said. "And we know that she wouldn't want us to live life around her death." Reese stared at him confused.

"I think what Cameron's trying to say is…That Mom would want Dad to get remarried, and she'd want us to not replace her, but rather make room for new family." Fay said. "I mean Maureen's nice, but wouldn't you rather have a Mother Figure who lives with you?"

"Yeah, who doesn't treat you like a baby, don't you like Brooke?" Reese thought about Cameron's question.

"Yes…" He admitted. "But…I just can't bring myself to call her Mom."

"That's okay." Fay said. "Something like that will take months, even years. Maybe it will never happen. But we're not going to be here forever Reese; I don't want Dad to be lonely." Reese sighed.

"I don't either." Reese said.

"So how about it? Is Brooke allowed in our family?" Cameron asked.

"Well, I still don't approve, but maybe I'll get use to the idea. I've always wanted a little brother and Allan's pretty little." The Cohen Children smiled at each other. Later that night Randi was writing a song, when Cameron came up behind her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Randi jumped before she saw Cameron.

"Jesus Cameron, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Randi shouted.

"So how are you feeling today?" Cameron asked. Randi sighed.

"Less depressed then yesterday, but still terribly depressed. But it's only been a week, So I think I'm doing better." Randi paused and picked her guitar up and started singing.

"_Less depressed then yesterday, I'm feeling better, but I'm still not okay."_ Randi sighed. "And I also have music block." Roger came out into the room, he looked numb. But that's how he's been for the past couple of days.

"Dad, how are you?" Randi asked.

"I'm okay." He said, but it wasn't his full voice, he was like a zombie.

"Um, Roger is it alright if I take Randi out?" Cameron asked.

"I don't care." He whispered. Randi and Cameron got up to get ready for going out. After a while Randi came out of her room, wearing a very short skirt and a black top that use to belong to her Mother, and to tie off the outfit she was wearing very high black heels and Mimi's Jacket. She was sure her Father would disapprove of this outfit…he had too.

"Dad I'm leaving." Randi said as she showed him her outfit.

"Okay." He said. Nothing. Randi sighed.

"Dad, is my outfit okay?" Roger didn't even look up.

"It's fine." He mumbled. Randi put her hand to her forehead.

"For god sakes Dad, will you stop feeling sorry for yourself?" Randi said. "I did…" Roger continued to look down. Randi sighed. "I give up." She said. "You wanna be like this, that's fine. I don't care."

"Randi?" Cameron asked, he eyed her outfit. "That's a little…short."

"Let's just go Cameron." Randi said. Randi and Cameron headed for the door.

"Randi…" Roger said. Randi turned around, hoping her words got to her Father.

"Yeah?" She asked. Roger remained Silent before he answered.

"I'm going to go for a walk, so I might not be home when you get back." He said. Randi sighed, it wasn't a brake through. It was false hope.

"Okay…" Randi whispered. Later that night Isabella forced herself to dig up a old photo album. She flipped through the pages until she came across a picture of Angel and Collins. They looked so warm and happy together.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Isabella asked. She herd a voice ring in her ear.

"_You okay honey?" _

"_I'm afraid so…."_Isabella sang along with a voice that sounded like Collins.

"_They get any Money?" _

"No…." Isabella responded. _"Had none to get."_

"Isabella?" Isabella turned to see Beckon at the door.

"Hey Buddy." She said. He walked over to her.

"What are you looking at?" He asked. Isabella looked at the picture of her Father, and who would have been her Father…or Mother. She realized…Angel would have been her Mother if she was alive…and she would have been Beckon's too.

"See this person." Isabella said pointing to Angel.

"That's a friend." Beckon said, remembering what Isabella first said.

"Well, yes she is that, but her Name is Angel, and she actually dated our Dad at one time…in fact she's our adopted Mother." Isabella explained.

"Where is she?" Beckon asked.

"She died before we were even born." Isabella said. "But if Angel were alive…she'd be our Mother."

"But…she looks like a…he." Isabella knew that Beckon was so young he probably didn't know there were cross dressers or men dating other men.

"Well, she is a he. But he's a cross dresser, which means he likes to dress up like a girl, and Men can date other men, just like women can date other women." Isabella explained.

"Doesn't that make Angel our Dad then?" Beckon asked. Isabella didn't notice that Collin's was watching them talk.

"Collins is already our Dad, but Angel…She gives me advice, she watches over me, sometimes she asks me who I'm dating. In a way…Angel's not dead to me, she's watching us. And she's the only person in the world who fits the description of Our Mother." Isabella said. Beckon smiled.

"Will you take me to Angel's grave?" Beckon asked. Isabella nodded.

"Anytime." She said hugging Beckon. She herd the voice in her head.

"_Love you honey…"_Angel said. Isabella smiled.

"I love you too." She said. Collins smiled as he walked away. Later on, Randi and Cameron returned home, it was nearly one.

"Shit Cameron!" Randi said as she walked through the door.

"I'm sure once we explain that there was a car crash your Dad will understand." Cameron said throwing his coat on the table. Mark came out into the other room. He let out a breath as he came in the room.

"Thank god!" Mark said. "What were you guys doing out so late?"

"There was a car crash and there was horrible traffic." Cameron explained.

"Why isn't my Dad out here?" Randi asked. "Don't tell me he's still out on that walk."

"Walk?" Mark asked. "I thought he locked himself in his room after you guys left."

"Maybe he did, he's been so depressed." Randi pointed out. Mark shook his head.

"I wouldn't worry about him; he takes time to heal Randi." Mark said. "He'll slowly move on." Then they herd Donna scream.

"Donna!" Randi said, they all made their way to the scream which came from Roger's room. Everyone in the loft must have herd it, because everyone made their way to the room. They saw Donna sitting on Roger's bed crying. But Roger was no where to be seen.

"Donna, are you alright?" Mark asked running over to her. Randi noticed the note in her hand.

"He's gone…" Donna choked out. Mark took the note and read it out loud.

"Dear Family." He read. "Mimi's death has made me realize that since I should have been dead years ago…I may not have long for this world. And feeling the pain of watching Mimi die…I decided it would be unfair for Randi and Donna to watch it again. When you get this letter, I'll be gone. Randi and Donna although it would probably make things easier, please don't hate me for this. Although part of me is leaving for my own selfish reasons; I only want to protect you from watching me die of something I did to myself. Just know that I do love and care about you. And I always will…Mark take care of my girls. Love Roger." Randi ran to Roger's closet and flung the door open, all his clothes were gone. She looked under his bed for his fender guitar. She shook with anger.

"That S.O.B.!" Randi yelled, she stood up and tossed aside the empty guitar stand. "That Son of a Bitch!"

"Randi!" Mark said. "Don't talk about your Father like that."

"He left us Mark!" Randi shouted.

"Randi….Please don't." Donna said through tears. "He did it to protect us."

"He fucking left us Donna!" Randi yelled.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Donna yelled. Mark grabbed Donna's shoulder.

"Donna, please don't cuss!" Mark said, and then he turned to Randi. "And Randi don't talk about your Father like that, he didn't just leave you." Randi stared at him before she sighed.

"Your right, I'm sorry Donna." Randi said.

"I'm sorry too." Donna said. Mark turned to everyone.

"Come on, let's see if we can find Roger before he leaves town." Everyone left and grabbed their coats. They were determined to find Roger, Randi and Cameron started walking the park together.

"I'll check over here, you go check playground." Cameron walked away. Randi walked over to the swing set. She had herd stories of bad things happening to people at night at the park. She pulled her pepper spray out of her pocket.

"Dad!" She called out. She trotted through the park. "Dad!"

"Boo!" A figure said. Randi screamed, she looked up and saw a man that made her sick to her stomach…The Man.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She said, the answer was obvious…selling drugs. Then she realized he might have seen Roger. "Have you seen my Dad?"

"Roger?" The man asked, and then a smile crossed his face. "I saw him just a few minutes ago…Look's like he reverting to his old habits." Randi couldn't believe her ears, he lying, she was sure of it.

"You're lying to me." Randi said plainly, although she was panicking.

"I wish I was." Although Randi knew he was very much enjoying this. "So, business is pretty quiet tonight, you interested?" Randi got into his face.

"Eat shit and die!" She told him. "It's your fault my Mom got back on drugs, and she missed out on half her last year, I'm not letting you do the same to my Dad!" She started to walk away but The Man grabbed her arm and pulled her into his face.

"You know…" His vile breath hitting Randi's face. "You look a lot like Mimi, granted you have Roger's attitude, but I can pretend." Randi tried to reach her pepper spray, but his grip was too strong. Panic over came her in new ways.

"Help!" She screamed. Out of no where something jumped on the Man's back. It forced him to the ground. Randi broke away from him and looked. It was Cameron. The Man might have been maybe a tiny bit stronger, but Cameron had the element of surprise. He was able to get a few good punches before he was pushed to the ground and The Man started hitting him. Randi ran over and punched the man off Cameron. Taking advantage of her own element of surprise, she sprayed the pepper spray in his eyes. As he screamed in pain, Randi grabbed Cameron and ran off.

"Randi, are you alright?" Cameron asked, she nodded.

"I'm fine, and I think I know where my Dad is!" Randi said.

"Really? Where is he?" Cameron asked.

"It's an old hang out place, but we have to hurry. If we don't, he might go down the same path as my Mom." Randi shouted. "Then we really will have to watch him die."

Suspense! Will they reach Roger in time? Got to keep reading.


	17. No day but today

Rent Next Generation

Disclaimer: As always I do not own Rent. But I respect Jonathon Larson…who did write Rent.

Chapter 17: No day but today

Roger sat in the ally, holding the needle in his hand. What difference did it make now? Maybe it would be better if he just gave in to the AIDS. Randi and Donna would be taken care of; Mark's raised three kids, well now he was going to raise Mitchel and Allan as well. It seemed unfair to just hand Mark his children, but Mark wouldn't give them away, he'd take care of them. Randi and Donna…even Donna might not believe it at first, but Randi would believe Roger abandon them. It was better they hated him, then if one day they do find him where ever in the country, he'd be either dead or close to it. And Mimi…Mimi was already dead, waiting for him somewhere. It took almost 8 months for drugs to affect Mimi; he'd need to do it faster than that. He knew his family would come looking for him, they wouldn't just sleep tight well they knew he was on a street somewhere, doing god knows what. He really should have left town before shooting himself up for the first time in 20 years. But he did have to start this as soon as possible; once it started there was no going back. He tied it around his arm, and hit his vein, now only one step left…He put the needle against his arm, ready to inject it.

"Over here Cameron! Hurry!" Randi screamed, she remembered the place where Roger and April use to shoot heroin. When Randi was learning about drugs in health, that was when Roger and Mimi told her about their addictions, but the consequences that came from them. Randi remembered feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable after that chat, now she could only hope she could save Roger in time to have a thousand more chats like that one. Only Randi would be the one lecturing.

"Dad?" She called out, as she entered the dark ally with Cameron following. She stopped as she saw Roger, and the needle against his arm, he was really going to do it. She started running over to her Dad.

"Dad!" She screamed, Roger looked up. At first glance he thought it was Mimi running towards him. Had he died of some unknown cause before he could do it himself? Then he realized, it wasn't Mimi, it was his daughter…Miranda Davis.

"Randi?" Roger asked. Roger dropped the needle Randi feel to her knees and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing as he held her. He untied his arm, releasing the circulation in his arm. And then hugged Randi. Randi pulled away wiping tears from her eyes.

"What were you thinking?" Randi asked.

"I couldn't live without her…" Roger said. "I tried but it was too much."

"What about Me and Donna?" Randi asked. "Were living on…"

"You two don't have AIDS; you're expected to have long lives." Roger told her. "I only have a few years."

"Your expected to live a few years, but Dad, you've been expect to live a few years for about 18 years now. But your still here and you have two daughters who spent all night looking for you, along with your daughter's trusted love slave." Randi said.

"Hey!" Cameron shouted. "Cameron Roger Cohen is no one's love slave."

"But my point is Dad, today HIV isn't a death sentence anymore, neither is AIDS." Randi said. "And besides, when you first quit drugs, we're you quitting for me, Donna, and Mom?"

"I didn't even know your Mom then." Roger admitted.

"Exactly, you quit for yourself… You should live life if not for me and Donna, but for yourself." Roger smiled. Maybe things weren't completely alright, but he had a feeling they would be.

"God, Randi your right, what was I thinking?" Roger asked.

"Well, thanks to your emotional ways, you weren't thinking." Randi said. "Dad, I'll help you heal, if you help me, Okay?" Roger nodded.

"We'll help each other." Randi helped Roger up.

"Let's go find everyone else and go home." Randi said. "Come along love slave!"

"Randi, this joke is going to get really old, really fast." Cameron said, but you could here the laughter in his voice.

Things continued for the bohemian family. Brooke and Mark planned for their extremely small wedding, Mitchel and Allan spent time with the entire family, and seem to be slowly working their way in. And Roger goes out for walks. But Randi's always by his side. Roger didn't think of it as a walk where she was watching him, but more as a walk as Father and Daughter.

"So you and Cameron are pretty close, huh?" Roger asked, well they were walking.

"Yeah." Randi responded.

"So, when will there be wedding bells for you two?" Randi pushed Roger.

"Dad! For god sakes, we're only seventeen!" She shouted.

"A lot of people think that's not young enough." Roger said. "But seriously, you think he's the one?"

"I don't know…I mean I can't see myself with anyone else, but Cameron and me…we have this bond where we're more than just boyfriend and girlfriend…we're best friends." Randi said. "And it seems weird to marry your best friend."

"Honey, one day your going to realize, a lot of people Marry their best friends, just because there your best friends. That's what a good marriage is based on…trust, love, compromise, and teamwork. All the things best friends do for each other." Roger told her. "And I know you're scared, because you'd still want Cameron to be your friend if things didn't work out…Cameron's not the kind of person to hold grudges or hate someone. Maybe he'll avoid you for a few days, but Cameron will always be your friend…just Like I'm always going to be your Father, and Donna will always be your sister." Randi smiled, maybe he didn't rid her of all her bad feelings, but she felt just a little more confident that Cameron and her would last. Roger looked at his watch.

"We have to hurry home! My concerts in two hours!" Roger said, Randi and Roger ran home. Later that night Roger was performing on a bar stage. He finished his song "Your eyes" In honor of Mimi. Everyone was cheering and clapping.

"Rock on Roger!" Brooke, Maureen, and Joanne screamed. Roger adjusted the mic.

"Maureen, sit down before you embarrass yourself!" Roger said.

"How come they don't have to sit down?" Maureen asked.

"Because I'm not embarrassed by them." Roger said, everyone laughed. Harris who was right next to his Mother leaned in.

"You just got your ass fried Mom." Harris said.

"You're grounded." Maureen said sitting down. When the laughing stopped, Roger continued.

"For my next song, I'm going to need my daughter's Randi and Donna up here." Everyone clapped as Donna and Randi joined Roger on stage. "Ready, one, two, three." Roger started playing the guitar, it sounded like another day, with more rock in it.

"_Who do you think you are? Barging in, on me and my guitar, little girl hey, the door is that way. You better go, you know the fire is out anyway." _Roger started to sing, Randi and Donna started singing Backup.

"_Take your powder!" "Take your powder."_

"_Take your candle!" "That bright candle!"_

"_Your sweet whisper I just can't handle." "Can't handle your whisper!"_

"_Well take your hair and the moon light…your brown eyes goodbye good night!!" _Roger stopped as Donna took the mic.

"_I should tell you, I should tell you, I should tell you…I should..." _Randi cut her off.

"_No! Another time, another place. Our temperature would rise. There'd be a long embrace. We'd do another dance…It'd be another play. Looking for Romance…come back another day!!!"_ Randi sang.

"_Another day!"_ Roger and Randi sang together. Donna took the mic again.

"_The heart may freeze…or it can burn…the pain will ease…if I can learn…There is no Future. There is no past. I live each moment as….My last_…." Donna sang. _"There's only us, there's only this, forget regret. Of life is yours to miss, no other road, no other way, No day but today!!!!"_ Roger cut in again.

"_Excuse me if I'm off track, but if you're so wise then tell me! Why do you need smack?"_ Randi and him started singing together. _"Take your needle, take your fancy prayer, and don't forget get the moon light out of your hair. Long ago you might have lit up my heart, But the fires dead and never ever gonna start!"_ Randi and Donna did backup again.

"_Another time, another place." "A different place!"_

"_The words would only rhyme." "They'd only rhyme!" _

"_We'd be outer space." "It be a different place."_

"_It'd be another song!" "Another song."_

"_We'd sing another way!" "A different way."_

They sang together again.

"_You wanna prove me wrong, come back another day….Another day…"_ Donna took the mic once again.

"_There's only us, only tonight! We must let go, to know what's right, no other road, no other way. No day but today…."_ They all sang together.

"_I can't control….My destiny….I trust my soul…My only goal is just….to be!"_ Roger sang again.

"_Just let me be."_ They sang together again.

"_There's only now, there's only here, give in to love, or live in fear, No other path, no other way…."_ Donna stepped forward and sang.

"_No day but today!!" _

"_The fires out anyway!"_ Roger sang. Randi joined Donna.

"_No day but today!"_

"_Take your powder…Take your candle..."_

"_No day but today..."_

"_Take your brown eyes, your pretty smile, your silhouette." _

"_No day but today." _

"_Another time, another place, another rhyme, a warm embrace!"_ Roger joined them for the last line.

"_No day but today…"_ The guitar stopped. Everyone in the room stood up and cheered. Randi grabbed Donna's hand as they bowed. Roger put his guitar down and hugged both the girls. When he stopped the held hands and bowed to the crowd. Randi herd whistling, she saw Cameron smiling at her. She smiled back. If last Christmas, you asked her if she thought she'd be with Cameron, she would have said no. But now, she couldn't imagine her life without Cameron…or Roger, Donna, Mark, Reese, Fay, Joanne, Maureen, Harris, Gina, Collins, Isabella, Beckon, or….Mimi. But something's she couldn't prevent. Something's she couldn't help…Like how Mimi died…Or how she would die without Cameron…Or How the past year she had been through hell, heaven, and earth like a crazy roller coaster. And who knows what the next years, months, or even days might bring. She knew one thing…..She would not regret any day because there was indeed…No day but today.

The end

Well this is the final chapter of Rent: Next Generation…But I've already started a sequel called Rent: Next Season. Here's a preview for it.

(It's the beginning of a new year, and if you thought this year was hectic, wait till you read about this year. As Cameron, Randi, and Isabella enter their senior year of school. Of all of them are trying to get scholarships for the New York state College of arts. However first they have to get in, before they can worry about how their going to pay. Harris and Fay start writing a play, but when things get tough, they blame each other. Fay thinks Harris is cheating on her with other girls, well Harris thinks Fay is cheating on him with Danny Coffin! Reese has troubles getting along with Brooke's daughter Mitchel, but what happens when he realizes it's more than simple loathing he feels for Mitchel? And when Donna and Atticus have dance class together, what happens when the newly found Goth Donna, falls for the strict and well to do Atticus. Cameron and Randi are more in love then ever, but what happens when they contemplate taking their relationship to the next level? And of course Roger, realizing that in a year, Randi will be off to college, decides that maybe what the Bohemian family needs…is another baby. Roger thinks that he should adopt a baby, but what happens when Mark and Brooke feel the same way? And finally Isabella's the only teenager in the group without a boyfriend or girlfriend…but that changes when she meets and falls in love with an eighteen year old boy from the street who just happens to be HIV positive? Will the family remain strong? Or will this be the end of the Bohemian family? You'll have to read to find out.

I would also like to note, that we owe a great thanks to Jonathon Larson. Who put his heart and sole into writing Rent, but never got to see what a success it became. So thank you Jonathon Larson and may you rest in peace.


End file.
